<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun’s Moon by Vove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964830">The Sun’s Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vove/pseuds/Vove'>Vove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternated POV, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Rewrite, SasuNaru - Freeform, Smut...eventually, Yearning, family fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vove/pseuds/Vove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto moves along with his life after the war, he starts a family and becomes Hokage. Unfortunately things just hadn’t been as simple as he would have liked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m writing SNS again :0</p><p>-I haven’t written my boys in over a year, pls sympathize with me ;_;</p><p>May be a little rusty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hokage-sama, Shikamaru-san called and wanted me to inform you that he needs the last of Saturday’s paperworks by 3:30.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sighed, “Yes of course Emiko-san.” He fell back against his chair as the door closed, stretching as a yawn slipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not sure how much longer he had, Naruto reached for his phone and checked that it was already 10:00 a.m. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been getting to work earlier for the past two weeks so that he was able to clock out by 5:00 p.m.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he took out the stack he sighed as he counted thirty pages left. “Well this isn’t gonna get done any faster by just looking at it.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Well into the fifth page he heard his door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hokage-sama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shika!” Naruto’s hands slammed against the desk, with faux enthusiasm. “Now what brings you around these parts of town?” He said, wearing a commercial grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru shook his head. “Do you have the paperwork done? The council has been requesting it since Sunday, and,” he checks his phone, “that was well over half a week now.”</span>
</p><p>Naruto groaned, “No, but I’ll make sure it’s done. Don’t sweat it.”</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, sighing. “Look for an assistant,” Shikamaru mumbles to himself as he notes it down in his agenda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto closes his eyes, exhaustion overcoming. “I’m getting it done, I don’t need anyone getting involved. I’ve got it under control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you need help, at least with just going over the simpler treaties and arrangements. It won’t get in the way from your actual work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto dragged a hand across his face, knowing he didn’t really have a choice. “I want to meet with them before hiring.”</span>
</p><p>Shikamaru nodded. He walked over and took half of the papers left in the stack. “I’ll finish these for you today, just get done with those and head out, I know the Misses wants you home as soon as possible.”</p><p>
  <span> Naruto stared at the other man with an appreciative smile. “Thank you Shika.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved him off, “Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto was able to clock out by 4:40 and head home right on time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata?” Naruto called out as he took off his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear noise coming from the kitchen. As he poked his head around the corner he spotted Boruto walking around. “Hey kiddo I didn’t know you came home.” Naruto halted as he caught sight of the raven haired man sitting down at the table. “Sasuke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, look who’s here!” He could see the wide smile on his son’s face. </span>
</p><p>“I just thought I should stop by.” Sasuke distantly sat at the edge.</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was in the kitchen putting the plates away as she looked up. “Naruto, honey why don’t you get ready.” She gave him a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, clearing his throat. “Sasuke can you come with me?” The raven stood up, making his way out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>Naruto spoke up once they weren’t in ears reach. “When did you come back?”</p><p>
  <span>“Just now actually, I sensed you weren’t at the Hokage tower so I came here to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto hummed, “Well how long do you plan on staying?” He asked as remote as possible, now expecting his usual response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugged. “I promised Sarada I’d be here for at least a month this time. I’ll see after what I decide.” Naruto nodded, he gave up trying to convince the raven otherwise a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>Sasuke was able to give Naruto a proper look over, now that they were only a foot away. “You look awful.”</p><p>
  <span>Naruto glared. “You aren’t looking so hot yourself.” Which was a big </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it almost got annoying how the rogue ninja was able to maintain such a flawless appearance.</span>
</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I just came to check in with you. But I can see that you’re busy.”</p><p>
  <span>Naruto internally winced. “Yeah I guess.” He then realized, “Shit Sasuke, can you do me a favor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man just raised a curious brow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize Boruto would be coming back from his mission today, and I’m kinda in the middle of marriage counseling so I would really appreciate it if you could just look after him and Hima for today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes widened. “Marriage counseling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto groaned. “Will you do me the favor or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded. “How long?” His gaze followed the man as he went around the living room grabbing his things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um I don’t know, usually it’s just an hour. Sometimes Hinata is feeling extra upset and drags it on for half an hour more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised a brow. “You don’t sound so keen on going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shook his head, closing his eyes in regret. “Sorry that was rude of me,” he corrected. “I’ve just been a bit exhausted lately.” He rubbed at his forehead. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke just stared at the man in front of him. He’d have never guessed they’d make it this far in life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> standing in front of him was the loud-mouth, energetic goofball exhausted from late nights and early mornings, while struggling to keep his marriage together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a nod towards the kitchen. “Go, your wife is waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto seemed to relax, wearing a smile of relief. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke-san, Sarada-chan was talking to me the other day about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s brows raised. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>“Hmm, yep. She sounded really happy.” Himawari kept close to him as they continued to walk.</p><p>
  <span>Boruto was only a few steps ahead of them kicking around rocks. “So are you planning on staying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto grumbled, hating Sasuke’s short end answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Himawari tilted her head towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I could take you kids out for some lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 5:00?” Boruto gave a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner then.”</span>
</p><p>“Burgers!”</p><p>
  <span>“No! We went out for burgers the last time, you already chose.” Himawari crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed, “We’ll see where is best. No more arguing.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled on a bbq restaurant located in the center of Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto picked at his food, his face leaned against his hand with a bored expression. “So what? Are you watching over us while our parents talk about whatever they can’t stand about each other this week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke choked on his bite, gaining a cringed reaction from Boruto. He quickly dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin.“I didn’t know you two were aware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto scoffs. “I’m twelve y’know? They can’t just keep stuff like that secret,” He quipped as he continued eating.</span>
</p><p>“Kaa-chan says open discussion about family is a good thing!” Himawari adds.</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke could only nod, he certainly wasn’t as open about such personal things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to finish their meal as it got dark. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take them too long to reach the Uzumaki residence as they made their way back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto took out his key, opening the front door. “We’re home!” He quickly took off his shoes before running over to the couch that had his gaming tablet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, I missed you two.” Naruto poked his head out from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke made his way over seeing as Naruto was wiping the dishes down, he gave the other man a curious look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gave a tired smile. “Eh, I wanted to give Hinata a break. She’s upstairs showering.”</span>
</p><p>Sasuke nodded as Himawari began to yawn. “I’m tired papa.”</p><p>“Sure hun.” Naruto then gave him a pleading look. </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry I’ll take care of the dishes, you should put your daughter to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gave him a tender smile making Sasuke clear his throat. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke heard footsteps get closer as the gravel under the shoes got louder.</span>
</p><p>“Whew, it’s cold out here.” Naruto shivered.</p><p>
  <span>“Hn.” Sasuke continued to stare out into the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Sakura-Chan must be really excited to know you’re back eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugged. “Haven’t told her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto was taken aback, wearing an embarrassed expression. “Sorry if I overstepped a boundary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised a brow at the man. “Since when have you ever cared about boundaries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! You don’t have to be an ass.” Naruto got quiet, “we’ve been going over the topic in counseling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck you that’s not funny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shook his head as he kept quiet, making Naruto tick. “Okay spill it, I know you want to say something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke continued in silence, “I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, say something,” it came out almost a plea, he then got quiet, “I’m so lost.” Naruto swayed, exhaustion evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto trust me, I’m not the man to go to for relationship advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean something must be working if you and Sakura have been able to make long distance work for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stared at the man for a good minute before a scoff escaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on I’m genuinely asking.”</span>
</p><p>“Naruto,” he stared into the other man’s eyes, serious. “Sakura and I haven’t been together in over a decade.”</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stared back, mouth agape. “What!” Sasuke winced at the other man’s yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lower your voice.” Sasuke shot him a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we haven’t been together in over a decade</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Naruto hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s exactly what it sounds like Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would laugh at how taken aback the blond was if it wasn’t the least bit worrying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke you guys are married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shook his head. “I don’t think it’s much of anyone’s business, but since you’re so keen on knowing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shook his head. “I’m confused, you two just aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>together </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore?” Getting more frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto we never were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes widened as big as saucers. “Sarada?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scowled, “yes we have a daughter, no we aren’t married, and never were. Simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto kept quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised a brow, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I didn’t know people did that, and I didn’t really expect that from you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! I swear,” Naruto put his hands up in defense. “I guess I thought everyone got married once they started a family.” Naruto seemed to be in deep thought. “How do you guys do it then? Y’know parenting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke gave a bitter laugh, “That’s something I’ve been getting better at, but we essentially just co parent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto hummed. “And you guys stay together while you’re here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care much about what people think but I know Sakura is more traditional than I am, we keep up appearances for her sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Sarada know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s come to her own conclusions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… this isn’t something I knew too much about. I guess I was just curious.”</span>
</p><p>“Curious is an understatement.”</p><p>
  <span>“Well Sorry! I guess I was just under the impression that everyone got married when an accidental pregnancy occurred and you continued in said relationship until you resented each other and ended up dropping thousands in marriage counseling.” Naruto rambled all at once, with a bitter laugh escaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto–“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, we’ve been getting better.” The blond gave him a tired smile. “I love them, I really do,” he said with a pinched expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sighed, “When did life get so complicated?” He asked as he leaned over and placed his head against Sasuke’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should get going.” Sasuke straightened, stepping away. “I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.” Naruto tried to hide his disappointment. “Good night then.” He was left alone, with a familiar aching feeling sinking in.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto didn’t see Sasuke for a week after that, in the meantime he’d been hyper focused on work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hokage-sama, you have a visitor,” Emiko opened the door to inform him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them through please.” Naruto kept his gaze on the papers in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke walked in, now looking well rested. “I can see you haven’t been sleeping.” He strolled across the room, now standing behind his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto groaned, eyes closing. “Hinata’s been more upset than usual.” He set his pencil down, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been late to the house again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve been doing everything she’s asked of me to make this work, but,” Sasuke could see as the blond struggled to continue, “she wants to have another baby.” Naruto told him, his expression void of emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke almost flinched, finding himself not able to answer “Come again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaagghh, I just want to disappear sometimes, y’know?” Naruto dropped his head onto his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two gonna have another baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha–“ Naruto lifted his head, “of course not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>“Shut up!” Naruto retorted, then he got quiet, “Maybe me a few years ago would have given it a go, but...I can’t bring myself to bring another child into my wreck of a marriage.”</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto–“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save it Sasuke, I know my marriage is a mess. Anyone can see it, Shikamaru has been trying to be supportive, but… I just know I can’t keep this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stared at the man in front of him, vulnerable and dejected. “What do you plan on doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he sighed, “The last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt her, she’s the mother of my children.”</span>
</p><p>Sasuke kept himself still, deep in thought. “Naruto I don’t know what’ll happen, but I’ll be here always. Remember I’ll always follow you.”</p><p>
  <span>The blond stared up at him, dark circles prominent against red rimmed eyes. “Thank you Sasuke, I mean it,” he said just above a whisper.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hadn’t gotten any word from Naruto in almost three days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sound asleep on the couch when various knocks at the door startled him awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke?” Sakura came out of the bedroom, rubbing at her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I can sense that it’s just Naruto.” He got up and walked over to the shoji, sliding it open to see a very jittery blond; catching Naruto’s wild eyes widening at the sight of him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” Naruto asked, a tremble in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stepped aside, letting the blond walk through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mission?” Sasuke referred to the bags at Naruto’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left Hinata.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sakura shouted, startling Naruto, making him jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fu– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I hadn’t seen you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you </span>
  <em>
    <span>left Hinata</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Sakura crossed her arms, a tense scowl directed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting a divorce.” Naruto exhaled, pulling out a chair needing to take a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Sakura backed off, regret coming over her face. “I’m sorry to hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto let out a bitter laugh. “Yeah it wasn’t great, we thought it’d be best if I left the house for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you came here?” She quirked a brow, knowing fully well that Naruto had his own reserved residence as the Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really think, I just needed to leave. And I trust you guys.” Sakura’s expression softened, now staring back at Sasuke in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay here for the night.” Sasuke placed a gentle hand on the blond’s shoulder, receiving a tender smile in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you guys. I swear I’ll be gone by tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke led him to the living room, as he noticed Sakura’s tense figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat. “Sasuke, hun I’ll be in the bedroom,” She said, her voice tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked between them in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke lifted a dismissive hand. “He knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura seemed as if she wanted to say something but refrained as she gave a curt nod. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They remained silent as she made her way back to her bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stared at the man’s back as he followed him along. “I didn’t mean to make you guys uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugged, “Don’t worry about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto watched as he laid the blankets onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the floor, you can take the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, no. I came here and intruded, I’ll sleep on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed, not wanting to have this argument at two in the morning. “How about we both sleep on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto immediately wanted to resist, but kept himself quiet and nodded. “Yeah sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were both under the covers Naruto began to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke opened his eyes, turning his head toward the blond, confusion evident. “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto held in his laugh as he shook his head. “Nothing, it’s just... it feels almost as if we’re having a sleepover.” He turned to face the other man, a sense of happiness coming over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scoffed. “We went on missions together all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto shoves him. “Shut up, you know it’s not the same.”</span>
</p><p>Sasuke then uncomfortably cleared his throat, diverting from the blond’s gaze. “We should sleep.” He turned over to his side, facing away from the blond.</p><p>
  <span>Naruto kept a gentle smile on his face. “Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until over lunch that day that Naruto was able to talk about last night’s events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Hokage,” Ayame greeted as they walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gave a big grin her way. “Table for two please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayame politely smiled as she led them towards a booth by a window. “Your usual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it.” Naruto sat down across from Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take shio please,” Sasuke answered as he poured himself water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, writing down their orders before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke kept an expectant expression directed at the other as he took a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto groaned, leaning back with a strained expression. “I’m too old to be sleeping on hardwood floors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” He huffed, rubbing his hands down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke waited as the blond served himself a cup of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto took a big gulp before speaking. “I just couldn’t do it anymore,” He sighed, diverging his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke kept still, patiently waiting in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you’ve got to know. I mean you and Sakura might have been years ago, but separation isn’t ever easy.”  Naruto waited for Sasuke to say something. “Oh come on, maybe relationships aren’t your thing but could you say something in terms of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Naruto snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto everything will be okay. You have family here: your friends. They’ll support you,” Naruto wore a vulnerable expression, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> support you, you're not alone in this.” Sasuke kept a steady gaze at the other man.</span>
</p><p>Naruto seemed to notice the seriousness in his eyes, as he exhaled in relief. “Okay.” He nodded, keeping quiet.</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke waited for the blond to continue as Naruto held in his breath. “It’s a long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto felt warm. “Well it’s been years of building to this point. I was always at work and never home, and at first I thought it was best—for the village and all, but then it strained my relationship with the kids. Hinata never said anything, because she never would,” he sighed, taking another sip, “then Boruto and I got into a pretty rough argument. That’s when I decided to take a long break from work.” Naruto rubbed at his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto you try to be everywhere and do everything at once. It’s put a big strain on you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, trust me. When the whole thing with Boruto went down I agreed to be more present in their lives and boy did it take me for a ride.” Sasuke raised a brow. “We started doing more familiar things like picnics, camping, you name it. And then to only find out I didn’t even know my own wife!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke winced at his shout. “Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sasuke, this was crazy to me. I could have swore to you my marriage was perfect. No complaints. But really I just never spent enough time with my own wife to even know,” Naruto paused and stared at him with all seriousness, “She didn’t laugh at any of my jokes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scowled at the blond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Sasuke, listen, Hinata used to find everything that came out of my mouth amusing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed. “So what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well basically I sat her down and asked what was wrong. She then admitted to having entertained an affair a few months back,” Sasuke went </span>
  <em>
    <span>blank</span>
  </em>
  <span>, white noise filled his ears as Naruto carried on, “I asked why, she said she felt neglected, I asked what I could do better, she said–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stared stone cold at the blond. “She cheated?” His voice carrying venom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes widened at his tone, seeming to be taken aback. “I mean technically, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I wasn’t exactly the best husband to begin with.” He began to nervously pick at his cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke felt murderous, but he had to maintain his composure. “So what was your tipping point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto pinched his brows together. “I mean I don’t get it, I went to those damn classes five times a week, got home by dinner, everything!” He closed his eyes, “I’m not sure, around the time you came back to the village Hinata began to close off again. She started going out with some guy all the time,” Naruto face morphed to distaste, “–gay, she said the guy was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>homo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Naruto rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that a problem?” His face and voice were void of emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto could sense the tension. “What? No, the problem was that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I tried to be understanding, and now she gets on my case for spending too much time with you while she goes off and does the same!” </span>
</p><p>Sasuke could see Naruto becoming more frustrated. “She doesn’t like me?”</p><p>“I don’t know what she likes anymore, she never talks!”</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t have much to say, it seemed as though Naruto really didn’t have one good thing to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, maybe she thinks you’re a bad influence. I don’t really know, she got weirdly jealous, like she thinks I’m gonna go out and sleep with some random chick at the bar while we’re out.” Naruto sighed, eyes shut. “I mean she knows how much you mean to me and now she’s trying to police who I’m friends with. As if I was the one who had the affair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took time to cool down as Ayame walked over to set down their dishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke waited for her to leave before speaking, “You know, cheaters usually are the most paranoid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean maybe I could have been there more before things got so bad, the betrayal from the affair had just been another part of marriage in my eyes. I thought I could get over it, and maybe I can but I had always pictured spending my life with someone so much more differently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you change your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” Naruto stared directly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes widened, face aflame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even know one even could manage a family outside of wedlock. I always just assumed that’s how things should be, married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know that co parenting doesn’t make things immediately easier, but it is a start. You owe it to yourself, there’s no reason to subjugate yourself to a loveless marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto wore a sad smile, “I don’t necessarily plan on dating or anything. I kind of have a lot on my plate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded, he wanted to reassure Naruto that he was making the right decision, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t sit back and let him be dragged around like some puppet. “Naruto I truly mean it when I say that you have so much to offer, don’t settle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stared at the table, deflated by all that was happening, “Same goes for you Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven kept quiet, peacefully appreciating this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished up their meals before heading back to Sasuke’s house.</span>
</p><p>When they arrived they could hear a ruckus of noise coming from the dining room table.</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not, tell her Mitsuki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” Sasuke interrupted, as he stepped into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto’s smile widened. “Sasuke-san!” His expression then turned to confusion at the sight of Naruto. “Dad? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto immediately placed a faux grin, “Hey kiddo, I didn’t know you were here. I decided to take the day off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto frowned, “You didn’t tell us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah no, it was last minute actually. I had to get some things done with Sasuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke could sense the tension rising unpleasantly. “Your father was lending me a helping hand, he took some time out of his busy schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Boruto kept a steady gaze between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord seventh,” Sarada greeted with a polite smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sarada-chan, what are you three up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We usually meet up at my house on Wednesdays, we’re gonna have a team meeting with Konohamaru sensei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you three going on a mission soon?” Sasuke then asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada enthusiastically nodded, “It’ll be a B ranked mission this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk, about time, all that kiddy stuff was getting boring.” Boruto rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost peed yourself from the sight of the scarecrow in Fido-sama’s field.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it Mitsuki,” Boruto snapped as Sarada giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsuki then checked his phone. “Konohamaru sensei just sent me a message that we should meet up in fifteen minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarada nodded before getting up. “I’ll see you later papa.” She walked over to him, retrieving the lunch he packed for her with a hug. The other two followed close behind. “Goodbye Lord Seventh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto bid her farewell with a smile, “Have a good time you guys,” He called out behind them. “I’ll see you at home later tonight Boruto,” He said as the young boy passed by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto gave a nod, not offering a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the front door shut, Naruto's shoulders slumped. Heaving out a sigh, Naruto pulled out a chair and sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen between you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can probably tell something’s wrong,” Naruto answers with a pinched expression. “He’s a sensitive kid y’know?” Naruto let out a strained laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke walked past him, placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder. “You’re a good dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto snorted, turning his head. “Doesn’t feel like it.”</span>
</p><p>Sasuke sat beside him, keeping a firm gaze at the blond. “You aren’t perfect, but you try.”</p><p>
  <span>“Feel like shit,” he groaned, placing his face against his palms. “Feel like I’m breaking up my family,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Divorce doesn’t break a family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sighed, silence overcoming them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good dad too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Sasuke you’re trying now. I’m sure she’s much happier too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke turned his head to look at the blond, “That’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well who would have guessed the two tramarized, parentless child soldiers would have ended up with irreparable damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not damaged Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond flinched, not offering a response. He then cleared his throat. “I need some alcohol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be at the Hokage tower by six in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting a fucking divorce man, fuck going to work sober.” Sasuke shot him a warning glare. “-only for today geez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only sigh. “Fine, what bar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m pretty sure I’m too much of a mess right now to be out in public,” the blond thought aloud. “Let’s just get some bottles of sake and head to my office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your office?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can get myself to go to the Hokage residence. Also I don’t think anyone’s at the tower this late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm pretty sure the Hokage’s office wasn’t meant to be used as some drinking station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t emphasize this enough, I don’t give one single </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> about any of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shook his head as a smirk crept onto his face, “Let’s just get going.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto crept into the place as quietly as possible, not wanting to alarm any of the employees that may still be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto, just walk at a normal pace.”</span>
</p><p>The blond shot back a glare before standing up straight and walking away.</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke closed the office door behind him once he got through. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>Naruto had set the bag aside as he was pushing the coffee table closer to the rug. “I know I have a few blankets stored away in here.” He mindlessly walked toward the closet door.</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have all nighters here often?”</span>
</p><p>Naruto gave a sheepish grin. “Eh, not some of my most favorable moments for sure.”</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shook his head, walking toward the couch and grabbing a pillow. He placed it onto the rug and sat as he stared at the blond pulling out a few blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I could only find two but they’re pretty thin, so I thought we could layer,” he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes, “I’m not cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey don’t start being mean, I’m trying to make this as cozy as possible.” Naruto jutted his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised a brow. “Are you pouting? Naruto we’re adults, you’re thirty three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, “Don’t remind me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sat beside him layering both blankets across their laps before setting up the cups. He then got up to plug in the burner to heat up the dish of water, before walking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be ready in a bit,” he then tucked himself under the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised a brow, “It seems that you’re not going to let this sleepover fantasy of yours go anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiles brightly, “Aw come on, you can’t say you wouldn’t have wanted to do that as a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I genuinely can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lier, you would have totally loved sleeping over at my place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ,” Sasuke quipped with closed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto fell silent, instead staring at the other man meanwhile. “You have really nice eyelashes,” he suddenly spoke aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke opened one eye, skeptically looking at the blond. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah they're really dark and thick, you have really nice hair in general though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re just eyelashes and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto glared, “Yeah but they can </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>be pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scoffed at the response. “What a pointless thing to have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke pinched his brows. “Beauty.” The word came out of his mouth sour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked puzzled. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s temporary, the attention is a nuisance, overall I could have done without people subjecting me to that sort of attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stared at him, deep in thought. “That’s true, I guess it did always bother you when the girls were all over you.” He raised his brows towards the end, as a  smile came over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you find that amusing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I genuinely couldn’t imagine any other reason for any of the girls to pursue you other than that, you had a stick up your ass for years,” he giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also the whole Sakura thing? Maybe she finally realized that too.” Naruto laughed as Sasuke glared at him for low blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite but I’m sure it would have happened eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto maintained his teasing smile, feeling a good buzz through his body as they conversed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> more comfortable. The timer then beeped for the boiling water. He quickly got up to turn it off and brought the bowl over, placing the sake in the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke played with his cup as he snuck a few steady glances at the blond, who was much too concentrated on the timer. “Don’t give yourself a headache thinking so hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>har har. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Very funny joke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugged, “One of us certainly has to be the funny one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, since </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t count on one hand the times you’ve made me laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ‘cause you do that annoying half smirk!” Naruto turned around accusingly as the timer went off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto then turned back to remove the bottle, making sure to wipe it down before pouring it into both of their cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when have you been so well versed with sake?” Sasuke asked with a curious brow as he took a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto made a face as he gulped it all down before responding. “Hm, well Iruka sensei made sure to teach me most of my table manners before my, uh, wedding...so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded, looking down at his drink. “Did you enjoy it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled, his mind evidently distant. “Yeah I did, everyone being there to congratulate me and being there for a special moment was certainly nice,” his smile then dropped, “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed, they’ve had this argument </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> times before. “I told you I had to sort some things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Naruto sighed. “I just wished that you were there for what </span>
  <em>
    <span>seemingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a special moment. Though now I’m sort of glad you were the only one not there.” He then poured himself another drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto cleared his throat as he gulped another one down. “So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>“I mean like come on Sasuke, I told you all about my embarrassing marital problems. What happened with you and Sakura?” </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes. “It’s not as interesting as you think and your marital problems aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto lolled his head. “Yeah, I know,” he responded dismissively, earning himself a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really want to know, Sakura and I made a decision that wasn’t the best for either of us at that time, and consequences followed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke I’m not some prepubescent child you’re trying to warn off. Just say you slept together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven gave a distasteful expression. “Yes, so you know, end of story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez dude, just tell me it’s a sensitive topic and I won’t poke.” The blond raised his brows, taking another sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke scowled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I slept with Sakura and she got pregnant. It was a rough time for me, I was going through a lot of inner turmoil and I made a selfish decision. I’m not proud of it and I wish I had been more of a man at that time to control my urges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto kept quiet, thinking of how to respond. “Seems like you were able to figure it out though.”</span>
</p><p>Sasuke shrugged. “It’s been long enough now, I’m not the young boy I once was.”</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded. “Did you guys have a plan after you found out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed, “I’m not a good man Naruto, Sakura’s news scared me. I wasn’t ready for fatherhood, I don’t think I ever was, I never wanted to be. So I immediately asked her to get rid of the baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes widened significantly. “Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded. “There are very few things I truly regret in my life, and my response is certainly one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke you guys were kids, come on, I couldn’t imagine what that must have put you through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakura didn’t deserve the way I treated her. I resented so many people through that period of my life and Sakura had certainly been a target whether she knew it or not.  Anyways, she was way past the option for an abortion by the time she told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at the other man, “My children are certainly the best thing to have ever happened to me, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you feel the same. We aren’t perfect and it took us some time, but we’re doing better,” he repeated the raven’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto felt himself gain a sudden burst of energy, dangerously close to going off on a full blown pep talk. “Sasuke, you said it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span> a decade, come on man, let’s get you out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke snorted. “I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto glared. “Yeah, yeah, good looking guy gets so many chicks,” he mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven rolled his eyes, “You sound so dumb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get it you get laid on the regular, fuck me for trying to be a supportive friend.” Naruto crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Sasuke smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed. “I’m not drunk enough for this conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto snorted. “Is that how it happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke raised a curious brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakura?” Naruto smirked.</span>
</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <span>“So it is true!” Naruto cheered. “You know one of the more shocking moments I’ve ever experienced was finding out about Sakura’s pregnancy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not because of Sakura, she’s a lovely lady. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Yeah that was something to grasp, the idea that you even had a sex drive threw me for a whirlwind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not indecent.” Sasuke glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah the classic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never kiss and tell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to go into crude detail about my sex life Naruto. I’m not one of your little friends, certainly not Kiba,” Sasuke snarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiba hasn’t been able to even kiss a girl without needing to message me.” The blond barked out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto maintained his smirk, feeling a nice buzz going on. He set his cup down, “No but seriously, what’s your type, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> catches the eye of the infamous Uchiha Sasuke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly not this cheap ass sake you bought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay you asshole, I’m getting the feeling that you’re deflecting from the question but alright,” Naruto teased, then taking a long sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto, you seem a little too interested in my love life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond shrugged. “Consider this another part of my undivided support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed, face going serious as he kept quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto began to get nervous, maybe it was just the alcohol speaking but </span>
  <em>
    <span>had he prodded too far</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Sasuke usually always had some type of retaliation.</span>
</p><p>His worries didn’t cease as the long pause continued. “Hey I’m sorry if I went too far, we don’t have to keep talking about this.”</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto and Sasuke stared at one another for a painfully long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing was, Naruto never considered himself a closed minded person, by </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> means. But it had seemed that the alcohol or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> made processing this information a bit difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto exhaled as he then began rubbing his forehead “Are you serious?” </span>
</p><p>Sasuke scowled. “Why would I make something like that up?”</p><p>Naruto seemed to catch on to what he had said. “No, no, I swear I didn’t mean it like that,” he quickly backtracked. </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over them once more. And it made Sasuke </span>
  <em>
    <span>immensely</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncomfortable. “I’m leaving.” He said as he motioned to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto immediately reacted, shooting out to grip Sasuke's shoulders. “Wait don’t leave!” Naruto had a panicked expression across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was taken aback by the blond’s reaction. He kept still as he waited for Naruto to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond steadily removed himself, letting out a nervous chuckle as he adjusted himself. “Sasuke, I’m sorry for the way I reacted, I swear it’s the alcohol.” Naruto could see that he wasn’t too convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke had been afraid of his reaction for a long time, while it wasn’t at all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it relieved him a bit that the other man was at least trying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto tried to think of what else to say. “Was this the first time you’ve told someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke snorted, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto frowned, “Geez asshole I wasn’t trying to assume.” And like always, his curiosity got the best of him. “Does Sakura?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was the first person I told.”</span>
</p><p>Naruto’s eyes widened, slowly nodding. “How’d she take it?”</p><p>He shrugged, “As well as anyone else would if they found out the man they had a baby with is gay, I guess.”</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Naruto kept his lips puckered tight.</span>
</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto’s nervous expression. “This is why I didn’t tell you.”</p><p>
  <span>The blond’s mouth fell open, clearly offended. “I'm trying my best here! I’ve never had a gay friend before, give me a chance.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I’m not your </span><em><span>gay</span></em> <em><span>friend</span></em><span> Naruto. I’m still me,” he glared.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like that, sorry,” Naruto winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re uncomfortable with me just say that.”</span>
</p><p><span>Naruto's face turned hurt, it was almost hard to look at. </span>“Do you really think that?”</p><p>Sasuke didn’t respond, he instead took a sip of his drink as he averted his gaze.</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s expression turned dark. “Has anyone told you that?” His tone strained, struggling to keep his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Calm down Lord Hokage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ha, ha,” Narurto mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t go around telling people I’m gay Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I don’t know, you seemed really defensive, I thought something might have happened,” Naruto responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean I’m naive to the reality of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto always had a hard time trying to knock down the many walls Sasuke had built around himself. He was never openly vulnerable, Naruto knew everything Sasuke chose to tell him was selective. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though</span>
  </em>
  <span> that never made him settle for the shallow answers he would give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you know I’d never judge you for that.” </span>
</p><p>Sasuke had a hard time meeting the blond’s gaze, as it held so much promise.</p><p>
  <span>They settled back, easing into drinking in the peace of each other’s company.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke and him parted ways a block away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto slowly walked toward the front porch, as he made his way home. The last thing he wanted to do was wake someone up.</span>
</p><p>Turning his keys as he gently opened the door, he peered out to see if anyone was up. </p><p>
  <span>He quickly took off his shoes before gradually making way to his office. Naruto sighed from exhaustion, as the night drained him completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto hadn’t bothered changing out of his clothes before tucking himself under the covers. His eyes felt heavy as he looked toward the clock, reading just past midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door then creaked, making Naruto pry one eye open. “Are you okay Boruto?” He sensed the young boy’s chakra.</span>
</p><p>Boruto stood just outside the room. “Are you leaving us?” It came out a whisper.</p><p>Naruto could feel his heart break. “No, of course not.” He sat up, motioning the boy forward. “Come here.”</p><p>
  <span>He could see the small frown on his son’s face as he walked toward him. Naruto wrapped his arms around him, tucking the boy’s head just under his chin. “You’d have to kill me to keep me away from you two, and even then I’d never be far.” Naruto whispered with so much emotion as he hugged him against his chest tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boruto shook against him, silent tears staining his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto held him as he slept, gently stroking his hair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto tucked Boruto into bed before he went off to work early that morning.</p>
<p>He made sure to leave before anyone else woke up. The last thing he wanted to do was dance around Hinata the entire time.</p>
<p>A proper conversation between the two was <em> long </em> overdue.</p>
<p>Once Naruto arrived he walked right through the place and directly into his office. He knew he most likely  looked a mess, but it certainly hadn’t been the first time and he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last.</p>
<p>He was caught up in cleaning up the mess from last night that he hadn’t heard Shikamaru walk in.</p>
<p>“Long night?”</p>
<p>Naruto turned around. “Uh sort of, Sasuke and I just stopped by for a drink.”</p>
<p>Shikamaru raised a brow. “What’s the occasion, you don’t normally drink.”</p>
<p>“Divorce.”</p>
<p>“Shit.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“No –<em> fuck– </em>Naruto, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Honestly? Uh <em>no</em>, but I can’t say it came as much of a surprise.” </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>“To be honest it’s the <em> last </em>thing I want to do right now.”</p>
<p>“I’ll contact a lawyer and take care of it, don’t worry about any of this.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Shika.” Naruto knew it was Shikamaru’s way of demonstrating his support.</p>
<p>“This is going to be really inconvenient news, but the council wants to meet with you about the Uchiha compound.”</p>
<p>Naruto groaned as he plopped right down onto the couch. “Whatever their request is, it’s a <em> no. </em> They know this.”</p>
<p>“They want to meet up with you again, they insist on discussing the future of the hidden leaf.”</p>
<p>“I’ll meet with them. That’s it.”</p>
<p>Shikamaru nodded. “Do you have a place to stay?”</p>
<p>“I thought I could just stay at a hotel, meanwhile. I still have my things at the house so I planned on leaving early to go get them.”</p>
<p>“What about the residence?”</p>
<p>“It’s a mansion, I’d rather not.”</p>
<p>“Stay with me and Temari then.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, you both have your own lives, I’d feel like I’m intruding–”</p>
<p>“Naruto.” </p>
<p>He held his breath before sighing. “Only if you’re sure.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am.” Shikamaru placed a comforting hand against his back.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Naruto had gotten done with as much work as possible by noon. </p>
<p>Hinata was usually out of the house by this hour. He knew he was being cowardly but it was much easier to calmly pack his things without feeling suffocated if he took the precautions to do so.</p>
<p>Shikamaru came along on insistence that he would probably need help. “You only have one suitcase worth of clothing?”</p>
<p>Naruto’s face tinted from embarrassment. “I kind of wear the same outfit to work everyday. I have a few spare changes, but apart from that not very much else.”</p>
<p>Shikamaru eyed the box he was holding. “What’s in there?”</p>
<p>“Ah, just a few drawings from the kids, and some old photos I had in my office.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “So what about the rest of your office?”</p>
<p>“I’ll actually be officially moving out in a few days, I just needed a few things until then.” They then proceeded to walk back. </p>
<p>As they went on their way, Shikamaru cleared his throat. He was trying to find the right words to say as clearly is not as well versed in the area of moral support. “You know everything is going to be okay, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I know,” Naruto whispered, turning his head toward Shikamaru as they exchanged reassuring smiles.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They then returned to the Hokage tower and finished the rest of the day before clocking out by 6:00 p.m.</p>
<p>Shikamaru and Naruto talked as they made their way toward the Nara residence. </p>
<p>Temari then heard the shoji slide open and close as she was busy putting away the pans. “Shikamaru honey, dinner is ready.”</p>
<p>She turned around to see a very bashful blond beside her husband. “–And a guest.” She pointed out as a sigh escaped. “I may have made extra.”</p>
<p>After dinner Naruto began setting up the couch, getting ready to go to sleep. </p>
<p>He could clearly hear Temari scolding Shikamaru through the side of the wall, before it went quiet again.</p>
<p>After a few minutes Shikamaru walked out with a jaded expression. “Are you settling in okay?”</p>
<p>“Are you and Temari fighting?”</p>
<p>The other man waved a dismissive hand. “She’s mad I didn’t give her a heads up, which I will take full responsibility for. But don’t worry, she’s not upset with you staying with us.” Naruto knew Shikamaru had most likely explained the situation.</p>
<p>Naruto nodded. “We should go to sleep then, it’s getting pretty late.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll talk to you in the morning.”</p>
<p>Naruto sighed as he sat down. While he knew their decision for divorce had been for the best, that didn’t stop the sudden aching loneliness he was experiencing.</p>
<p>He just hoped that both Himawari and Boruto were okay during all of this. He only wished that they wouldn’t come to resent him.</p>
<p>Naruto got under the covers as he reached around to turn the lamp off.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Shikadai!”</p>
<p>Naruto groaned, stretching his limbs as a yawn slipped by. He then flinched at the loud clatter of pots and pans.</p>
<p>He sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh good you’re awake.”</p>
<p>He turned to see Temari unloading the dishwasher. “You can help with breakfast then.”</p>
<p>“Morning.” His voice came out groggy.</p>
<p>“Yeah, good morning. Now get in here.” Temari went back to the fridge. “Shikadai! Get down here!”</p>
<p>Naruto winced, mornings had certainly never been as loud back at his place. He walked over to the kitchen, noting that he felt much less tired than in the past week.</p>
<p>Temari looks at him, temper evidently short. “Wash your hands.” </p>
<p>He quickly made his way over to the sink, and fast behind her once he was done.</p>
<p>“I just want you to slice these tomatoes for me, <em> don’t </em>cut yourself,” She warned.</p>
<p>“Uh Okay.” He took a step back, looking over the knife in his hands. “Uh...so I don’t exactly know what to do.”</p>
<p>“For goodness sake,” She sighed, taking the knife. “Watch me.” She began slicing the tomato vertically. “See you want to leave a thin layer of skin to hold it together. Then turn and slice across. A sharp knife is best.” </p>
<p>He nodded, eyes never leaving the knife in her hands.“Yeah that sounds pretty self explanatory.”</p>
<p>She could see the strained expression across his face. “Just do your best,” She sighed, passing him the knife.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am?” Shikadai then walked in.</p>
<p>“I need you to wash your hands.” The young boy groaned as he went over to the sink. “Then when you’re done I need you to mix the kyuri.” She went back to quickly slicing the scallions.</p>
<p>As they continued on with breakfast, Naruto noted that Shikamaru didn’t seem to be around. “Did Shikamaru leave somewhere?”</p>
<p>“He went to the grocery store, we ran out of sesame.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay,” Naruto answered, then after a pause he continued. “This is nice.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Preparing meals with your family, I mean.”</p>
<p>“Ever cooked?”</p>
<p>Naruto gave an embarrassed chuckle. “No, uh Hinata always made sure to finish breakfast by the time I woke up. I mean I <em> tried </em>, one time. It didn’t go over so well.” Naruto knew Hinata preferred to do the house work by herself, maybe it was because he was just so bad at it, but he definitely took it for granted.</p>
<p>“Mm, well that’s how it is.” </p>
<p>“That’s how <em> what </em> is?”</p>
<p>“Nothing’s suggested. I just know that certain women prefer it, or rather it’s easier that way.” </p>
<p>“Yeah I suppose I didn’t really help much.”</p>
<p>“There’s a dynamic established in each relationship, I try not to judge. I just know what works best for me and Shikamaru.”</p>
<p>Naruto nodded as he got down to the last of the tomatoes.</p>
<p>Not much later, Temari finished breakfast. They both got to setting the table as Shikamaru walked through the door.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough.” Temari went over to snatch the bag from him.</p>
<p>“I stopped for a smoke.” He flashed the pack as evidence.</p>
<p>“I don’t like it when you smoke before breakfast you know that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but today is kind of a long one.”</p>
<p>Naruto turned his head, confused .</p>
<p>“Meeting with the council,” Shikamaru voiced aloud. </p>
<p>Naruto shut his eyes as he scolded himself. He needed to be better at keeping up with his schedule.</p>
<p>“Well you two should sit down and eat then,” Temari urged.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“We’ll be home by six,” Shikamaru yelled aloud as he walked out.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll message you if we need anything,” Temari answered, preoccupied with rinsing the dishes.</p>
<p>Shikamaru then closed the shoji behind them as they got to walking.</p>
<p>“It’s nice, how you guys work together,” Naruto said all of a sudden. Shikamaru nodded as he kept listening. “I don’t know...Hinata and I barely ever saw each other throughout the day. It was my fault though.”</p>
<p>“Naruto you’re a busy man. Marriage is a two way street, you can’t expect to fix the problem all by yourself when they were mutually made.”</p>
<p>Naruto let out a bitter laugh. “Yeah I suppose so.” He then smiled. “I remember how nervous we both were at our wedding. While we had been so scared of the sudden pregnancy, it felt like the right thing to do at the time.” He exhaled. “And then when I caught a glimpse of that little blue eyed boy in her arms, I fell in love.”</p>
<p>“You still love her.”</p>
<p>Naruto kept quiet for a moment. “I love my family,” He answered firmly. “Was I ever in love? I’m not so sure I know what being in love is like.”</p>
<p>“Then you simply haven’t been.” Shikamaru turned to stare at the man beside him. “Trust me, you’ll know it when it happens.”</p>
<p>Naruto simply nodded as they continued on their way to the Hokage tower.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hokage-sama.” Emiko walked around her desk, handing Shikamaru the printed schedule for the day. “Koharu-san and Homura-san just arrived, they’re waiting in the conference room A-3.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Emiko-san.” Naruto walked towards the room, preparing himself for a grueling discussion.</p>
<p>“Koharu-san, Homura-san, good to see you both again,” Naruto greeted as he opened the door. He then made his way toward the couch opposite them, as Shikamaru stood by.</p>
<p>“Hokage-sama, you know we don’t wish to have this discussion once more,” She insisted while adjusting her robe.</p>
<p>“Yet here we are.” His response made Homura glare at him.</p>
<p>“We have a complaint,” He voiced loudly.</p>
<p>“The Uchiha compound.” </p>
<p>Koharu eyed him impatiently. “Yes, we have yet to get word from the Uchiha about his intention in direction for the compound.”</p>
<p>“We’ve discussed this before, if Uchiha Sasuke wanted to move forward with the proposition of tearing the compound down, he would have taken the step to contact us about it.”</p>
<p>“We’re only insistent for the sake of Konoha’s future as we see fit. There are parts of the history that contain much intense and unsettling emotions for the villagers, still to this day.”</p>
<p>“With all due respect, Konoha has a resilience quite unlike any other. The people have come in unity and healed a great amount. I’ve ensured that all steps be taken to prevent such an uproar and tragedy reoccurring in any near future if I can help it.” Naruto’s patience was running short. “The village and its people are not perfect, the history is unsparing. As someone with first hand experience, I’ve done my best to be as introspective as possible to the needs of the people. And the Uchiha compound, along with the severity of what it means does not go overlooked.”</p>
<p>They remained quiet, notably irritated. “You are the Hokage, I’m trusting you know what is best, even if it comes at an <em> expense </em>.”</p>
<p>Naruto kept a tight smile as he watched both members stand up to leave. Then immediately sighing once the door closed. </p>
<p>“Well it seems you’ve rehearsed this.” </p>
<p>“They’re a ticking time bomb. The nerve they have to request a meeting with Sasuke over the remains.”</p>
<p>“Sasuke should hear about it, moreso from you.”</p>
<p>“The time never felt right, and I hate mentioning the council.”</p>
<p>“Sasuke isn’t a child you need to protect Naruto. He’s a grown man, he can make his own decisions.”</p>
<p>Naruto sighed as he stood to walk out. “What’s next for today?”</p>
<p>“Just the standard, you requested me to reserve a table at Takai right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, for next Saturday please.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Naruto was exhausted after days of going over the manuals for the new program proposed at the academy.</p>
<p>He wanted to make sure that the students were maintaining stimulation in this new day in age. Naruto wasn’t well acquainted with electronics but he was willing to collaborate in order to pass this, in hopes of bettering the education system.</p>
<p>Naruto let out a strained groan. “My back is horrible.” He stretched out in his chair.</p>
<p>“You should go see a chiropractor.” Shikamaru kept his eyes on his laptop.</p>
<p>“I should have done that months ago, at this rate I just need surgery.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make the appointment.” He responded as he continued typing. Ignoring Naruto’s aimless chatter.</p>
<p>Naruto rolled his eyes as he then glimpsed at the clock. “You should get going, it’s almost 4:30.”</p>
<p>Shikamaru cursed himself. “Yeah you’re right. Temari won’t let me hear the end of it if we miss dinner with the Tanaka’s.” He quickly got up to pack his stuff. “You’re sure you don’t want me to come with you?”</p>
<p>“I can look at apartments myself, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>Shikamaru rolled his eyes, as he then handed him a piece of paper. “These are the top listings within your budget range. The first five have security, while the rest are just gated.”</p>
<p>“Got it.”</p>
<p>“We’ll both meet with the Landlord before making anything official.”</p>
<p>Naruto nodded impatiently, “Yeah I got it.” Dismissing the other man.</p>
<p>Shikamaru sighed. “I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>“Tell Temari I said hi.” </p>
<p>Naruto laid back as the other left. He needed to call in with the moving truck at around five, so he had about half an hour to spare.</p>
<p>Knocking came from the door, making Naruto straighten up in his chair. “Come in.”</p>
<p>Iruka then appeared from behind. “I’m not interrupting am I?”</p>
<p>Naruto beamed at the sight of the other man. “Iruka sensei!”</p>
<p>“You aren’t too busy right now I hope.” Iruka walked further into the room.</p>
<p>“No, of course not. <em> Come in, come in </em>.” Naruto stood up, walking around to greet the man with a hug.</p>
<p>“Oof.” Iruka could feel the younger man practically squeeze the air out of his lungs. “Well you seem much more energized.” He smiled.</p>
<p>Naruto let him go, still wearing a bright smile. “Yeah, I’ve been getting some <em> actual </em> sleep lately.”</p>
<p>Iruka smiled, a pleased expression across his face. “Lunch?” He motioned toward the to-go bag.</p>
<p>Naruto’s eyes widened. “Ichiraku’s?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“You’re the best. I’m starving now that I think about it.”</p>
<p>Iruka frowned. “Have you been forgetting meals?”</p>
<p>“Only <em> sometimes. </em>” The attempted joke seemingly fell flat as Iruka’s frown lines creased even more.</p>
<p>“Naruto–”</p>
<p>“The food’s going to get cold, c’mon let’s eat.” Not letting him finish before motioning them toward the desk. </p>
<p>Naruto pulled a chair close so they could sit across from each other.</p>
<p>“You know Naruto, skipping meals isn’t good for you.  Lower immune system, fatigue and higher stress levels are just some of the few symptoms.” Iruka rambled on as he took the carry-out from the bag.</p>
<p>Naruto nervously chuckled, enduring another one of Iruka’s ongoing lectures. </p>
<p>While <em> yes, </em> Naruto had been extremely busy. The truth of the matter also lied in the fact that he just didn’t know how to pack himself lunch, or <em> cook </em> in general. </p>
<p>Hinata had always been the one to prepare all the meals at home, it just never seemed necessary to learn. He would have been back to living off cupped ramen if he hadn’t been staying with Shikamaru.</p>
<p>“This looks delicious, thank you Iruka sensei.”</p>
<p>Iruka smiled. “Don’t mention it. I was wondering how the manuals were coming along?”</p>
<p>Naruto sighed. “It’s been a bit tough, but I've been meeting with Shino every so often to speed up the process.”</p>
<p>Iruka nodded. “Well that’s good. I know you’ve been stressed over this.”</p>
<p>Naruto shrugged. “So what about you? How’s everything going?”</p>
<p>“Great actually, we received new materials and equipment for next school year.”</p>
<p>Naruto hummed as he ate. “Well that's a relief, I remember Boruto complaining about the old textbooks.”</p>
<p>Iruka’s smile widened at the boy’s name. “How have the kids been? Are you four doing anything later tonight?”</p>
<p><em> Now look, </em> Naruto loved and trusted Iruka wholeheartedly, but updating on recent events had come a lot harder to him than anticipated. He didn’t want to disappoint the older man, and bringing up his failing marriage wasn’t something he found very <em> accomplishing </em>. </p>
<p>Naruto cleared his throat, as he picked at his collar. “Uh, Boruto is actually out of Konoha for a mission.”</p>
<p>“Oh, when should he be back?”</p>
<p>“In two weeks or so.”</p>
<p>“Oh good, because I actually wanted to invite you guys over to my new place for my birthday.”</p>
<p>“Of course we’ll make it, Himawari has been pleading with me to go visit.” </p>
<p>Iruka let out a laugh. “The kids can even sleep over if they’d like, y’know so you and Hinata can take a break.”</p>
<p>Naruto could only nod as he awkwardly agreed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s two bedrooms, <em> yeah– </em> but I think the kids should have their own rooms. It’s gated, yes.” Naruto internally groaned as he once again retold the entire tour to Shikamaru over the phone.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Well then it’s a no. You have two more appointments for today though.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah I’ll call you back once it's over.” Naruto hung up as he got closer to the apartment complex. It had security and from what he knew, was a three bedroom apartment. He was a bit surprised at the price initially, but it had made sense since it was farther distanced from the center of Konoha.</p>
<p>He was met outside by a man in sleek fitted clothing. “Hokage-sama, an honor to meet you. The name’s Ito Isamu, I’ll be giving you a tour of the apartment.”</p>
<p>“Same here Isamu-san, the place already looks great from out here.”</p>
<p>Isamu smiled. “Shall we?” He motioned forward.</p>
<p>Naruto walked beside him as they made their way through the gate.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Naruto had been blown away by the place, it wasn’t anything extravagant, but the rooms were the perfect size for both Himawari and Boruto. He could definitely picture making this place a new home for his kids.</p>
<p>“So you said there’s a playground out front for the kids?”</p>
<p>Isamu nodded. “Yes, and I’ve heard that you take a liking to gardening. If you'll come with me I’ll show you the connected patio.”</p>
<p>Naruto was definitely going to make sure to bring this place up to Shikamaru.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“So what, you’re set on this place?” Shikamaru was unsure if they should just stop at the third option.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a good choice to me.” Temari shrugged.</p>
<p>Naruto swallowed his bite before speaking. “It’s got a patio out back, and a playground for the kids Shikamaru. It even has security like you wanted.”</p>
<p>“Well there are still four other appointments to go,” He insisted.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll go check them out.” Naruto knew Shikamaru was just trying to be helpful, but he could be overbearing at certain times.</p>
<p>“Enough about apartments, how are things with Hinata?” Temari asked, ignoring Shikamaru’s sharp glare.</p>
<p>Naruto sighed. “She’s doing good I think, we haven’t gotten the chance to talk things through yet. She’s only been updating me on the kids.”</p>
<p>“Hm, so it’s official then?” She looked over at Naruto from behind her glass of water.</p>
<p>“I guess so.”</p>
<p>Shikamaru cleared his throat, evidently unsettled. “I’ve been taking care of the legality of things, just focus on getting back on your feet.”</p>
<p>Naruto could truly feel the sincerity behind Shikamaru’s words, he would cry but it’d make things immensely uncomfortable. “Thank you guys, seriously.”</p>
<p>Temari waved her hand dismissively. “It’s entertaining to have you around, especially with Shikadai away on a mission.”</p>
<p>Naruto laughed. He was starting to feel not as lonely anymore. Though he would catch his mind wandering off at times, he felt much more grounded to reality now.</p>
<p>It was refreshing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Over the course of the next couple of days Naruto and Shikamaru had finally settled on his first choice — the apartment just on the edge of Konoha. </p>
<p>Naruto found himself restless. He’d been busy all morning with Temari, buying some basic supplies he’d need. </p>
<p>He hadn’t gotten the chance to take a break before making his way straight for the Hokage tower to finish up as much work as he could.</p>
<p>His eyes were sore from hours of looking at the computer screen as he made sure to submit the rest of next week’s schedules over to the staff.</p>
<p>So when his office door was kicked open he was <em> definitely </em> taken off guard.</p>
<p>“Sasuke?” He raised a brow at the looming figure standing at the entrance.</p>
<p>The tall man graced his way toward him, notably upset.</p>
<p>“Why are you ignoring me?” His tone came out accusatory.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Naruto was lost.</p>
<p>“I tell you I’m gay and the next thing you do is disappear on me for a week? If there’s something you want to tell me, say it.”</p>
<p>Naruto’s eyes widened, he was having a hard time catching up. “What is going on here?”</p>
<p>“Stop acting clueless. If after all this time of knowing me it’s my sexuality that crosses the line, then it’s better off we cut ties.” Sasuke’s expression was serious and firm.</p>
<p>Naruto’s mouth fell open at the claim. “What? Sasuke What the hell are you talking about? I haven’t been ignoring you.”</p>
<p>The raven’s eyes leered at him. “Then what the hell is your problem?”</p>
<p>Now it was Naruto’s turn to get upset. “Hello? I’m getting a fucking divorce man, maybe if you took some time getting your head out of your own ass, you’d realize my life doesn’t revolve solely around you. Asshole.”</p>
<p>Sasuke didn’t have a response to offer, he had been so paranoid after that night, it seemed to have blocked out all common sense. “So you haven’t been ignoring me?”</p>
<p>Naruto stood up. “No! You prick, I’ve been losing sleep at night fearing my kids are going to hate me after this whole thing. And how many times do I have to be clear, I accept you <em> completely </em>.” Naruto let out a long sigh, as he was completely exhausted.</p>
<p>Sasuke didn’t know how to answer him, he had just made a complete fool out of himself over his anxious thoughts. He pressed his lips tight, as he then took deep breath.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry.”</p>
<p>Naruto was too busy maintaining an angered expression to have the chance to react. He wondered if he heard him wrong. After a few seconds had passed he managed to respond. “Uh, it’s okay.”</p>
<p>“Naruto, I don’t think I really thought this through. I didn’t realize that most likely we had misunderstood each other. This was extremely ridiculous,”Sasuke kept a firm stance. “I’m sorry,” He said just above a whisper.</p>
<p>Naruto’s eyes widened, speechless. He then sighed in relief, a smile overcoming his face. “Come here.” </p>
<p>He motioned the man forward.</p>
<p>Sasuke raised a skeptic brow at the blond. </p>
<p>“Oh come on, we’re having a sentimental moment here.” Naruto made his way over to a very stiff raven, enveloping him into a hug. “See, we’re bonding.”</p>
<p>Sasuke became even more tense as he felt Naruto rest his head against his shoulder, as a content exhale escaped him. </p>
<p>“This is nice.” Naruto murmured, keeping his eyes closed.</p>
<p>“Let go of me.”</p>
<p>Naruto barked out a laugh, stepping away. </p>
<p>Sasuke hoped that Naruto couldn’t see how red his face most likely was.</p>
<p>“Go out with me this Saturday.”</p>
<p>Sasuke’s brain short circuited, his face going hot at the sudden question. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I made reservations at the restaurant Takai. It’ll be like two bachelors out on the town.” He grinned.</p>
<p>Sasuke let out a long breath. “I swear you’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.” He turned around to leave.</p>
<p>“Eh?” Confusion evident on Naruto’s face. </p>
<p>Naruto then quickly got to following Sasuke, who was almost out the door. “Hey wait I’ll go with you. I was just about to clock out anyways.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sasuke silently walked beside Naruto as he went on talking about his day. </p>
<p>When they arrived at his place, Sasuke made his way over to the fridge, needing a drink.</p>
<p>Sasuke watched as the blond settled on the couch, splaying himself across. “Tired, I’m guessing?” He raised a brow.</p>
<p>“You have no idea.” Naruto lifted his head, looking around. “Where’s Sakura?”</p>
<p>“She’s been taking extra shifts lately. I’m guessing it’s because she’s been upset.”</p>
<p>“What for?”</p>
<p>“I want to move out.”</p>
<p>Naruto’s eyes widened. “I’m taking it, she didn’t agree?”</p>
<p>Sasuke shook his head. “She’s been trying to convince me otherwise for a few days now.” Sasuke walked over and sat beside him.</p>
<p>“Any reason why now?”</p>
<p>Sasuke held his breath, turning to stare at the man beside him. “You.”</p>
<p>Naruto’s face tinted pink. “Eh?” Letting out a timid chuckle.</p>
<p>The raven shrugged. “Seeing you take the leap to take control of your life motivated me to do the same.”</p>
<p>Naruto could feel his face heat up even more, his palms feeling clammy. “I mean, I wouldn’t have even considered going through with it if it hadn’t been for your support.” Naruto felt his chest tighten unfamiliarly as he spoke. </p>
<p>Sasuke let a small smile grace his face at the blond’s words. “So where have you been staying?”</p>
<p>“Shikamaru was actually letting me stay with him for the time being.” </p>
<p>“For how long?”</p>
<p>Naruto smiled, excited to share the news. “I actually found an apartment. It’s a little far, but it’s perfect. The area is pretty calm and great for the kids.”</p>
<p>“Have they gone to see it?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “Boruto is out on a mission, and Hinata and I haven’t gotten the chance to sit Himawari down and explain everything to her. She thinks that I’m having a sleepover at a friend’s house.” </p>
<p>Sasuke laid back, tentatively eyeing him. “Have you talked with Hinata yet?”</p>
<p>“We actually haven’t sat down and discussed the whole thing just yet. It’s come a lot harder to me than expected.”</p>
<p>Sasuke inhaled sharply before responding. “Do you regret it?”</p>
<p>Naruto shook his head. “No.” </p>
<p>Naruto knew his attachment to Hinata had become unhealthy on his part. It hadn’t mattered what she did, his fear of solitude overcame him and he had preferred to stay put rather than leave.</p>
<p>“Do you still love her?” Sasuke hesitantly asked as he began to pick at the hemming of his shirt.</p>
<p>“I’ll always love her, we built a family together. But if you’re asking me if I’m in love, <em> no </em>.” </p>
<p>Sasuke nodded, knowing how big Naruto’s heart was, it hadn’t come as much of a surprise.</p>
<p>“I was scared of being alone again, so leaving hadn’t been an option before. I hadn’t ever felt wanted like <em> that </em>, y’know?”</p>
<p>Sasuke sat and listened, he couldn’t say what he wanted to and he didn’t deserve to. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“So when we started our family it filled me with so much joy. I never got to experience that growing up, and the last thing I ever wanted was to deprive my own children of the attention I lacked. Yet I still couldn't get that right,” He groaned.</p>
<p>“Naruto, trust me, I don’t doubt they know how much you love them.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.”</p>
<p>Naruto kept silent as he mindlessly stared down at Sasuke's hand. He hadn’t been thinking when he reached out and laced their fingers together. </p>
<p>Sasuke almost jerked away, the skin on his hand feeling hot as it pressed against the other’s. </p>
<p>The stark contrast between tan and pale skin distracted him.</p>
<p>Naruto exhaled as his eyes drifted shut. He didn’t understand exactly why, but all he knew was that he was happiest here, with Sasuke.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Naruto could hear whispers from where he laid with his eyes closed. They fluttered open as a quiet yawn escaped. He quickly remembered he was still at Sasuke’s.</p>
<p>“So do you think he’s doing better?” Sakura asked as she closed the cabinet.</p>
<p>“I think so, he’s much less anxious than before.”</p>
<p>She hummed as she then took a sip of her drink. “That’s good to hear. Ino told me Hinata came by the flower shop a few days ago.”</p>
<p>Naruto couldn’t hear what was said after that, but he was beginning to feel uncomfortable eavesdropping.</p>
<p>He sat up and walked steadily over to where Sakura and Sasuke sat. “I’m awake, so no more gossiping.”</p>
<p>Sakura turned around to look Naruto over, he most likely looked a mess after his nap. “You’re awake.”</p>
<p>Naruto nodded. “Seems like it.”</p>
<p>Sakura stood up and went to wrap her arms around him as he hugged her back. “You can stay over if you’d like.” She then stepped away. </p>
<p>Naruto shook his head. “I should get back, I think I was just a little tired.”</p>
<p>“I’ll walk you out.” Sasuke spoke out, standing up from his seat.</p>
<p>Naruto nodded. “I’ll see you later Sakura-chan.” He got to following Sasuke.</p>
<p>“Stay safe,” She called out after him.</p>
<p>As they stepped outside, Naruto checked the time on his phone reading just past ten o’clock. “Hey sorry I fell asleep back there, I was really drained today.”</p>
<p>Sasuke waved a dismissive hand. “It’s fine, I would have kicked you out if it wasn’t.”</p>
<p>Naruto smiled. “So Saturday?” He asked, the hopeful tone in his voice evident.</p>
<p>Sasuke knew Naruto had most likely planned this out if he made reservations at such a high end restaurant. While his nerves were numbing, he couldn’t deny a part of him was looking forward to the night. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”</p>
<p>Naruto beamed at him. “Good, uh so at seven?”</p>
<p>Sasuke nodded. “You should get going or else Shikamaru’s going to send the anbu on a search party.”</p>
<p>Naruto could feel his cheeks begin to hurt from how big he was smiling. “Yeah, okay I’ll see you Saturday.”</p>
<p>He watched as Naruto walked away with a skip to his walk. </p>
<p>Sasuke wasn’t so sure if it was the cold wind that made his face feel aflame.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“So she just called and asked to talk?” Shikamaru watched as Naruto went around his office to gather his things.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was thrown off. She always avoided calling during work.”</p>
<p>“Hm, well you should go. I’ll wrap up around here don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>“Seriously Shika, thank you. I know that it's been hectic with me leaving randomly. I’ll make it up to you I promise.”</p>
<p>“Trust me if I wanted you to owe me favors I would have had plenty of them by now.”</p>
<p>Naruto chuckled. “I guess you’re right.” He waved the man goodbye as he walked out. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what Hinata wanted to go over specifically, but he needed to quit avoiding it. Though this new transition scared him, he was ready to take the final steps.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Naruto slowed his pace once he started nearing the house, he took his time to look at it from afar. A sudden wift of sadness came over him. </p>
<p>He looked at the house that was once <em> theirs </em>. While it made him incredibly proud to have built a steady home for his children; now looking back, things still hadn’t been what he’d wanted. Though he’d been okay with that, now he wasn’t so sure.</p>
<p>As Naruto continued to walk up the steps, he took his time to look at the potted plants they had set up. He wished to take a few with him if he could.</p>
<p>Once he made it to the front door, Naruto began to feel conflicted on using his key. Weirdly enough it now felt intrusive of him. The place felt like it was no longer his, so he settled on knocking instead.</p>
<p>He waited outside as he heard noise come from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>Hinata opened the door, looking just as tired as he had. “Naruto-kun, you could have used the key.” She let out an airy laugh toward the end.</p>
<p>“O-Oh, uh, I just felt like it’d be weird. I’ve been gone for a while.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “Always so considerate, come in.” She stepped aside letting him through.</p>
<p>Naruto could see that while the house still looked quite the same, there were a few things missing, mostly his.</p>
<p>“Um, I just moved a few things around.” She stepped beside him while he took off his shoes.</p>
<p>“No it’s fine, I guess that’ll make things easier.” Naruto kept a polite smile.</p>
<p>She nodded. “Mm, I didn’t know exactly what to do with them, so I stored them away in your office.”</p>
<p>He stood up and looked around before making his way toward the table.</p>
<p>“I boiled tea if you’d like some.”</p>
<p>“Uh no thanks, I think I’m good.” He took a seat in one of the chairs.</p>
<p>Hinata silently made her way over to the seat across from him. </p>
<p>Naruto was quiet as he waited for her to speak first. As the seconds passed he began to feel more uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Hin–”</p>
<p>“Naruto-kun,” She started, he then quickly went silent for her to continue. She let out a humorless laugh. “Sorry, I was trying to think of what to say.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Himawari is with my sister just so you know. She still doesn’t know about what’s going on.”</p>
<p>Naruto nodded. “I’m guessing we should tell her together?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that would be best.” </p>
<p>Naruto shifted in his seat. “Hinata, listen, that night I was just very tired. I didn’t mean to dismiss your feelings like that.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “Naruto-kun it’s fine, I understand that I wasn’t behaving rationally at times. It wasn’t right of me to say what I did.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, the last thing I want is to keep arguing over it.”</p>
<p>Hinata nodded as she bit her lip. “So, with the house. I wasn’t sure how we'd go about it. You left and I assumed you would be the moving, but if you’re rethinking–”</p>
<p>“No, of course not. Hinata the house is yours.”</p>
<p>“Right, so will you stay at the Hokage residence?”</p>
<p>“No, I actually found an apartment. It’s not too far from here.”</p>
<p>Hinata smiled. “Oh good.” She wasn’t sure if it really was though.</p>
<p>“I actually went out to buy the kids some stuff I thought they’d need beforehand, but I realized I didn’t know what exactly to get,” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“I can give you a list?”</p>
<p>Naruto immediately nodded. “Yes please, I’m planning to go with them later on to get whatever else. For now though, it'd be really useful.”</p>
<p>She gently laughed, the wounds were still so fresh but Naruto made her forget. “Okay, I’ll get to that.”</p>
<p>Naruto took in a sharp breath before continuing. “So with the lawyers…”</p>
<p>Hinata closed off again. “Yes, the paperwork has begun. It came through last week.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I just wanted to make sure that we’re on the same page.”</p>
<p>Hinata looked down as she began to roll her fingers against the table mindlessly. “So it’s really happening.”</p>
<p>Naruto kept his soft gaze on her. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>She sniffled before quickly wiping away the few tears in her eyes. “I love you Naruto, I really do.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” He reached out, gently holding her hands within his.</p>
<p>She stared down as his thumbs caressed her knuckles before looking back at him, wearing a sad smile. “Yeah, you’ve always said that.” She could see the hint of confusion on his face. “But you were never <em> in love </em>, right?” She whispered.</p>
<p>Naruto inhaled sharply. “Hinata–”</p>
<p>She nodded. “I know, it’s okay.”</p>
<p>“The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you.”</p>
<p>She pinched her brows together. “I know, trust me I do. I wish that I had done the same.”</p>
<p>Naruto couldn’t offer her a response. While he never hated her for what happened, that hadn’t stopped the rage from knowing that it had. He wished for weeks that it hadn’t, but he had come to terms with the affair by now.</p>
<p>“I know I hurt you, and I’m sorry.” Hinata stared down at the table.</p>
<p>Naruto squeezed their hands together, in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>“I know that there isn’t any excuse, trust me I do.” She began to tear up again. “While I knew that you loved us, I also knew that you weren’t in love,” The<em> with me </em> was left unsaid. “I could have continued just like that, but I had mentally driven myself to the floor, and the idea of you regretting <em> this </em>, terrified me.” Naruto intently listened as Hinata now began to finally speak about it. </p>
<p>Hinata knew her obsession with Naruto had consumed her whole and left her with a sliver of who she used to be. And the idea of what it could have done to Naruto left her unsettled. She had thoughtlessly sought out comfort within a new relationship. One that masked her insecurities within her marriage. But in the end it left her more alone than ever.</p>
<p>“Hinata, I won’t lie. The affair hurt me, it really did. I don’t think I had ever felt so low.”</p>
<p>She nodded as she let the tears spill from her eyes.</p>
<p>“But I don’t hate you. All I want is for us to move past this, and continue forward for our kids.” Naruto had felt so much anger that night, not only at the affair, but at himself. He was willing to excuse anything and everything, but ultimately Hinata hadn’t been at fault for that.</p>
<p>“I just want that too.” She wiped away her tears. </p>
<p>Naruto walked over and sat beside her as he gently reached around, holding her close. </p>
<p>He in that moment hadn’t felt as if he was comforting an ex, but a friend, one that he had spent well over a decade with.</p>
<p>“We’re going to be okay.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Naruto walked back to Shikamaru’s with a tired limp. When he arrived it was just past seven. The lights were still on and he could spot Shikamaru at the table sitting as he typed away.</p>
<p>He looked away from his screen and up at the blond. “Did everything go okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Naruto sighed as a yawn then slipped by. “I think I’m going to shower.”</p>
<p>Shikamaru nodded. “We saved you a plate in the fridge,” He called out behind him</p>
<p>Naruto smiled. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Once he had gotten dressed for bed and ate dinner, he was able to charge his phone. He hadn’t noticed it went dead. He left it to charge while he went to go brush his teeth. </p>
<p>When he came back, he saw his phone light up with a few notifications. Naruto got under the covers before opening it. He saw that he’d received a few messages from Sasuke. A bright smile thoughtlessly appeared across his face. </p>
<p>Naruto turned over with elation. </p>
<p>
  <em> It’s Sasuke.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’m looking forward to tomorrow.  </em>
</p>
<p>It was most likely very simple and underwhelming to most, but Naruto couldn’t help feel a sudden warmth spread through him.</p>
<p>
  <em> Same here! Can’t wait to see you! </em>
</p>
<p>Naruto felt a bit weird before sending it. He knew it was all just <em> friendly. </em>Sasuke was a close friend. He shouldn’t feel weird about expressing his excitement. He knew that.</p>
<p>He also knew it wasn’t his message that uneased him, rather the feelings emerging from sending it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasuke awoke early that Saturday morning to the sound of his alarm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasted no time in heading towards the bathroom and taking a cold shower to freshen up. This time he placed a bit more attention on grooming himself, lathering some of Sakura’s conditioner on his ends — seeing as it left his hair much silkier. He also took the time to gently moisturize his face as well as the creases of his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke wanted to look good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By seven he sat at the table along with Sakura, eating breakfast in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they ate, Sakura took a few quick glances at Sasuke, who was busy reading the newspaper in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d noticed his demeanor change in the past couple of days. She could tell something was up, but by the looks of it, her suspicions weren’t too off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura cleared her throat, catching his attention. “I’m getting off work early today. I’ll be able to make tonight's dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She caught as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, taking some time before responding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something planned today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared as he avoided eye contact, he couldn’t be more obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it had taken quite a while, they had eventually grown much closer throughout the years. Her perceptiveness had drastically improved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With what exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed, he had no energy for deceit. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what Sakura was hinting at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going out to dinner with Naruto this evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. “Like a da–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He firmly stopped her, glowering.</span>
</p>
<p>Sakura slowly nodded, processing what he was trying to tell her. “So like something casual.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like it.” Sasuke kept on thoughtlessly skimming through the pages, focused on maintaining a straight face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Sakura nodded, waiting a while before continuing. “I have some of your old wardrobe stored away if you’d like to take a look at it,” She suddenly said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura could see Sasuke jerk from her peripheral vision. Sasuke seemed to have understood the message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yeah, sure.” She then went back to eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds Sasuke cleared his throat. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile crossed her face as she watched him bashfully fidget back into his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They proceeded with their meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke cursed himself restless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brows pinched in frustration as he kept a strong grip of the bandage wrap between his bite. He was about to lose it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was completely out of it today, even wrapping his arm appeared impossible; his mind seemed to wander off elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke huffed, now exhausted. As he cleared the sink he took a look at himself in the mirror — hair tousled and sweat gleaming against flushed pale skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he’d never considered himself a vain man, at times he would look back and sinfully wish for a younger appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beauty had always been such a trivial concept, but had unexpectedly seeped through insecurities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recalled the times he’d been so indifferent, wearing revealing clothing without a second thought. The idea made him cringe now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke often wondered if he was allowed to feel desirable in his new skin — one more mature and much more scarred. He ran his fingers across the marred flesh covering his chest, gained through many combats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke snapped his hand away, glaring at himself before picking up his shirt and abandoning the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the day went on, he found himself becoming more on edge. The last thing he needed was to sit with his thoughts for too long, seeing how badly it resulted last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was home alone while Sakura was off completing her morning shift at the hospital. He sat at the table when he got an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly made his way over to the closet down the hall. Grabbing Sakura’s box of unused journaling supplies and making his way back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke took a card from out of the stack, along with a pen and set off to write.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke, I’m home,” Sakura called out. She set her purse down before removing her shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>She proceeded to walk further into the living room before the back door suddenly slammed shut, making her jump.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke?” Now confused at the sight of a very sweaty man. “You’re dirty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went out to spar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s how it looks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her brows raised at his tone. “Okay. Well it’s noon, maybe you should take a shower again.” He needed to start cleaning up before it got late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I decided to cancel.” He sharply turned the corner and continued walking, making sure he didn’t face Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly followed behind. “What, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already know why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her brows pinched in frustration. “Sasuke–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a water bottle from out of the fridge, facing away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura sighed. “Well fine, it’s your choice, but I’ll have nothing to do with it this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed as though Sakura would never let go of having the misfortune of informing Naruto about Sasuke’s absence on his wedding night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke began to walk away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To take a shower I smell like shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke let the cold water run over him as he closed his eyes. He wished to be free of his anxieties, but they proceeded to prod at his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cursed himself: for his weakness, for his temptation, for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>damned</span>
  </em>
  <span> hope he didn’t know he still had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he knew what the boundaries were. He’d come this far, protecting himself from any more heartache, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet </span>
  </em>
  <span>his twisted mind continued to deceive him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All that had kept him sane from his torment was the knowledge that something precious had come from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Naruto, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he deserved to be happy, to be in love and be </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With everything that surfaced over the past few weeks, this crack he hadn’t spotted began to chip, letting his convicted heart yearn once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” He let his head thud against the side of the shower wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke’s head shot up at the sharp chime of his phone, it was a notification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>Sasuke stepped out, quickly grappling at his phone. </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a voicemail and it was from Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a very tempting murmur advising him to ignore the blond and stand him up, it was bitter and vindictive. It was horrible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed before playing the message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, hey Sasuke it’s Naruto.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could hear the blond let out a nervous chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Um you probably already know that from the contact but anywho, I was just letting you know that I’m really looking forward to today.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sasuke caught an airy laugh towards the end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s been sort of stressful and...I’m excited to see you… and of course for dinner.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke stood, staring blankly as he kept listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Also this isn’t to be weird or anything, you’d have to tell me if it is. I’m still working on the whole social cues thing, heh, um, but yeah. Really excited, uh okay, bye –ahShit!–”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voicemail then finally ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke walked out of the bathroom without a second thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura sat on the couch, flipping through the pages in her book as he strode by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still have time to look over clothing?” Sasuke asked, struggling to keep his aloof composure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him with a pleased tilt to her lips, knowing well enough by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura laid out the clothing they had decided on across the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked out for Sasuke to get changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke stared at the clothing for a while. It had been some time since he had put effort into his appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke remembered perfectly what this outfit had been purchased for, and he’d done everything possible to bury those memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe now he could finally put them to rest and move past it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before walking out, he took a look at himself in the mirror. The suit was all black, thick wool that covered the plains of his back and chest. The interior lining was surrounded by velvet making it easy to slip on. He was comfortably modest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile graced his face at the thought of tonight’s dinner, perhaps he also needed a break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s smile widened at the sight of him as he stepped out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, it’s a relief they still fit though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glared. “I haven’t gained that much weight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Well I have, and I meant muscle you ditz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura then came forward with a lint roller and handed it to him. She continued talking as he touched up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The material on that suit is going to get hot after a while, let’s hope it isn’t too warm tonight.” She stared, caught in the sight of him. “You look really nice,” she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” He whispered, looking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura’s gaze softened. “You don’t plan on telling him do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He averted his gaze. “Sakura–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke. You’re excuses don’t hold up anymore, he isn’t married and he can’t be</span>
  <em>
    <span> “confused” </span>
  </em>
  <span>or whatever the hell that meant, you both are grown. You’re both adults now, he can handle it.” She knew how twisted it left Sasuke to have kept it all to himself for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura, I</span>
  <em>
    <span> can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>handle it.” He was exhausted, the discussion was too draining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crossed her arms. “Well it’s done you no good to stay quiet for so long. Maybe if you had an answer–“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura, I know my answer.” He smoothed his cuffs. “He knows I’m gay remember? He knows, so I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and what I know I can tell you is that he won’t magically turn gay once I tell him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared, unrelenting. “Do you still love him?” She hadn’t been sure of it before but now it was certain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke bit his lip. “I can deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura stared as he walked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in a few hours.” He closed the shoji behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke glared down at the letter in his hand as he proceeded to walk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was just starting to set, with time to spare, he quickly looked around. Without much thought he halted and entered the familiar flower shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke couldn’t spot anyone at the counter. He contemplated turning around and leaving, but before he could finish the thought Ino came out from behind the register.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening Ino.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, walking over to him. “What can I help you with?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino had kept a respectful distance ever since Sakura had made their relationship exclusive, even though the whole thing had been a sham for years now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino’s face lit up, finally noticing his getup. “Ah, for a special lady?” Her brows waggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something nice for dinner.” Sasuke felt it much easier to play along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, how sweet. This way.” Ino walked him near the bouquet of flowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he couldn’t or it’d make things too obvious. “Something smaller, simple. Not too bold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino raised a brow at him, but nodded. She led him to the counter where she had singular flowers displayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He read the card behind each one. He stopped at the Asagao flower, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bond of love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This particular one had a beautiful hue of blue, reminding him of similar eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke stared for a second, daring to pick it or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful.” Ino voiced before taking it. “Is that all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded, she quickly processed the purchase before handing him a stamp card with a wink. “In case you want to surprise a special someone again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the items, titling his head politely. </span>
</p>
<p>Once he was out he exhaled a long breath he hadn’t known he was holding in.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way to the restaurant was a quiet one, surprisingly there weren't many people out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trail steadily became steeper due to the location of the restaurant placed on a small hill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand began to sweat at the thought of handing over his letter. He was beginning to regret coming at all.</span>
</p>
<p>Sasuke tucked the envelope within his pocket and began to fiddle with the stem to distract himself. </p>
<p>He was so naive to have thought things had changed, he wasn’t any more daring than his nineteen year old self. It was laughable to think he could be.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head jerked up, immediately squinting from the beaming lights bordering the roof of the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke could make out the shadow of the blond man maniacally waving at him. He glared, how could one man be so irritatingly enthusiastic?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke, you came.” Naruto’s grin was almost as blinding as the lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I came, you dimwit.” He scoffed while averting his gaze. He took a step back as Naruto made his way towards him, maybe if he tried hard enough the other man wouldn’t spot his blush.</span>
</p>
<p>Naruto’s eyes seemed almost translucent from the lighting.</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke looked the blond over, he looked striking in his tailored suit. The off white fabric accentuated his deep tan. Naruto must have gotten tanner from heated summer days, evident through his deep neckline exposing his upper chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke gulped. It was blinding, but he couldn’t look away.</span>
</p>
<p>Naruto kept on smiling, he was too happy to entertain Sasuke’s remarks. “Is that for me?” He pointed at the flower in his hand.</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke felt his throat lodge up, he was absolutely mortified. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>Naruto’s brows raised. “Oh? Is it for the waiter then?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hostess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s for you.” He held the flower out to Naruto, who wore a pleased smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Naruto bit his lip; it made Sasuke cough as if he was hacking up every bit of his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't think this interaction could get any more embarrassing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto didn’t have time to say much else before Sasuke stormed off, walking towards the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey wait!” Naruto sprinted, following the raven’s fast pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke kept his face pointed the other direction, he hadn’t felt this nervous before, and it was just dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, for the flower I mean. I’ve actually been focusing on gardening a lot more lately.” Naruto gently spoke as he walked beside him. “I guess you already knew about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> Naruto would receive such a gesture and dismiss it, he was so dense. Sasuke felt conflicted, he wanted to scream at the other man for it, but his fear of vulnerability was much greater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hokage-sama,” The suited man bowed. “Reservation for today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, under Uzumaki.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man checked before motioning them forward where the waitress greeted them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Table for two just this way.” She smiled as she led them to the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto thoughtlessly placed a gentle hand against Sasuke’s shoulder blade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reaction was instantaneous, shivers ran down his spine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how pathetic.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>Naruto’s casualty infuriated him at times, a tug of war with his own desires, he both chased and ran from it.</p>
<p>
  <span>She led them to a reserved area away from the rest of the tables, it was a booth — candle lit with dim lighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke raised a brow. “This must have been pricey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto nervously chuckled. “I don’t want to be around many people today to be fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not interrogating you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto cleared his throat once they sat down, staring right at Sasuke who was busy looking through the menu. The raven always managed to stun him with his allure, it made taking his eyes away from him difficult at times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Sasuke raised a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. Was I staring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke closed the menu. “Like a stalker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck off,” Naruto chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto nodded. “Yeah, I guess everything is. I was able to sit Hinata down and talk things through.”</span>
</p>
<p>Sasuke kept still, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask. “And?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re both good, I mean as good as one can be during a divorce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke exhaled, guilty from relief. “How are things with the apartment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto grinned. “Good actually, Himawari helped me pack some things this afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knows?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “I mean we couldn’t keep it a secret forever. She took it surprisingly well, I think she was most worried about where I’d live more than anything,” he let out a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke gently smiled. “I’m glad.” He wasn’t sure if it was just the lighting or if it was Naruto’s face that was flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking about moving out, have you looked around at any apartments?” Naruto poured himself some water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke hesitated. “I’ve been thinking it over and I want to renovate the Uchiha compound, or at the very least make one house hospitable,” he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto nodded, biting his lip. “Sasuke,” he cleared his throat before continuing. “I’ve been meaning to bring this up, but...the council contacted me a few days back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before I say anything, just know I completely shut it down and set them clear.” He sighed before he continued. “They wish to pay you off for the land.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds before he let out a humorless laugh. “There is nothing I could ever want from those cowards.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that the Uchiha compound had been reserved as a prison to his clan, but when that was all he had left, it hadn’t mattered. He was set on making it his new home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto kept a serious expression, nodding in understanding. “Nothing is going to change with your plans as long as I have a say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both knew it didn’t matter if Naruto had a say or not, Sasuke could take care of things. But even then, the sentiment made a burst of warmth spread through his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot.” Sasuke shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waitress set down a bottle of sake as they waited for their meals to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto fiddled with the flower stem as he began to talk. “I’ve been going to Ino’s shop a lot lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke hummed as he drank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Naruto sighed. “I guess I hadn’t noticed how quiet the apartment would be, but the plants are a great distraction.” Naruto smiled wide, “We’ve actually been going over some designs for the patio. Y’know which plants would suit it best and all. Tadashi has been helping me with things around the office, so that’s a relief.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tadashi?”</span>
</p>
<p>“Oh! Yeah sorry, he’s the new assistant Shikamaru hired. He’s a smart guy, very orderly, sort of reminds me of you,” Naruto chuckled.</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke frowned, he didn’t like this. “I wasn’t aware you were looking for an assistant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well Shikamaru thought I could use the help.”</span>
</p>
<p>“You do know I could have done it? I’m not exactly busy.” He wasn’t sure where this sentiment had come from, but it agitated him to know that Naruto hadn’t even bothered to talk to him about it.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Sasuke, you don’t want to sit around with me all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrong!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d drive you nuts, plus it’s most likely only temporary, y’know, until I get back on track with my usual schedule.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t bother responding, busying himself with chugging down the rest of his sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was well into tipsy by the time the food came.</span>
</p>
<p>He shamefully envisioned how this would play out if it had been a date. Would Naruto greet him as he had? Would he have brought him flowers? Did he even want that?</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto skeptically stared at the raven, who was gazing off. “Earth to Sasuke?” He waved his hand in front of the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke snapped out of his trance, scowling in disgust at the blond. “You’re covered in butter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The crab legs are really good here.” Naruto rolled his eyes, “Not my fault you ordered that plain salad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke glared. “It came as a side with the tomato stew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto barked out a laugh. “You and that damn vegetable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fruit,” he corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smartass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>Naruto’s face lit up. “Let’s play a drinking game!” He cheered.</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come one Sasuke it’ll be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>“You always say that.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it always is, isn’t it?” He waited for the other man to respond. “Exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Fine what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Question and answer. Simple. If you pass you have to take a shot.” Naruto grinned, “And your turn is first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot.” Sasuke leaned his face against his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto quickly poured the sake for them both. “Okay…” He paused, thinking of what to ask. “Oh! Worst experience?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke raised a brow, “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>“Okay, yeah never mind.” Naruto tapped a finger against his chin. Sasuke contemplated just taking the shot to get through. “Ever gotten dumped?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of question is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>“I don’t know! It’s hard to think of questions, I need to get more drunk for this.”</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke sighed. “No, if you count Sakura as a relationship then yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto raised his brows, nodding. “Dang, what went down with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s another question, it’s my turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was not sober in the slightest, so what came out of his mouth next was not a sober decision. “Craziest sex position you’ve been in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s mouth fell open before a laugh boomed through, his face now visibly pink. “Hinata, uh...we weren’t too into that kind of stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So boring straight missionary sex, got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke smirked, he was very much amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto scoffed. “Ah, so high and mighty are you?” He hadn’t thought through his next question very well. “Okay big shot, body count?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d have to have been sober to count.” Sasuke popped a grape into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s jaw clenched shut after that. He didn’t want to hear it. “Next question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke wasn’t done, maybe it was his pride or his curiosity, but it was undoubtedly his lack of self control. “Rate your sex life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto glared, he knew he was being mocked, but he wasn’t about to take the first shot. “A good seven out of ten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke raised a teasing brow. “Oh? All that vanilla missionary sex do it for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such an asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been told.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, so i haven’t been as adventurous. Okay, I’ll give you that. But I think it’s mostly about the connection.” Naruto was starting to realize how much of a prude he sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like a bullshit excuse.” Sasuke began to regret asking, even being intoxicated wasn’t enough to sedate his covetous mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Life is much more than sex!” Naruto could feel his embarrassment sink in, he hadn’t registered how much experience he lacked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sex isn’t all that life offers, you’re right. But it sounds like you come from ineptness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke almost choked on his drink at the bold claim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Naruto talk about this was much less exciting than he had thought. It was just awkward, but the alcohol did help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shots were well forgotten by now, Naruto was much too aggravated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was with Sasuke?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What gave him the authority to taunt him? Naruto hadn’t ever pictured him in such a light, and it made his stomach churn unpleasantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto let’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Naruto was set and stubborn. “I was married for a decade Sasuke, I couldn’t just– </span>
  <em>
    <span>y’know</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” His hands waved animatedly in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto was aware he had a pathetic track history — sex, while never bad, hadn’t ever been anything to pursue after a while. He chalked it up to parenthood, not to mention all the stress from work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke took the shot of sake. “There I lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This wasn’t a winning-losing game,” Naruto sulked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now it is.” He took the other shot as well, face souring at the taste. “I lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto let out a pitiful laugh. “Well this certainly wasn’t as fun as I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke would apologize, but he wasn’t sure if Naruto wanted to hear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…Naruto,” he cleared his throat before continuing, “I haven’t had the best track record either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke's sex life consisted of all his regret — the woeful trenches of his past concealed through instant satisfaction, that all meant nothing at the end of the day. It was why he hadn’t bedded another man in years, it hadn’t been what would heal him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was drunk, his thoughts were scattered but the guilt still set in. “Sakura,” he started, Naruto met his eyes as he began to speak, “she broke it off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gay though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have gladly stayed closested if she had let me.” Naruto kept quiet. “It was after Sarada was born and I had already known by then that I wasn’t attracted to women. But I stayed with her and decided to form a family as she wished. Things weren’t great and Sakura knew, we discussed it. She chose to break off our engagement.” </span>
</p>
<p>Naruto stared at him with soft eyes, Sasuke had every right to do what he pleased, he knew that. But the thought of just any man grappling at the raven didn’t sit well with him. “So then you began, to um, discover yourself?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep around?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto frowned, he did not like the sound of that at all. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugged. “It was something brief, what I was looking for wasn’t where I was at.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it who you were with?” Naruto wasn’t sure if he was keeping up. “Like were your, um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>partners...</span>
  </em>
  <span>not,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that wasn’t it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so um, what was wrong with them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing they were great for what it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet.” Sasuke took a sip of water, he needed to sober up before he said something he’d regret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto didn’t like that answer at all.“That’s your type, quiet?” The words came out unsavory. He wasn’t sure why that response bothered him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t exactly meet up with them to talk.” Sasuke wasn’t about to explain to him why he selectively chose blond, blue eyed men. Though none had quite the tan he desired to sink his teeth into.</span>
</p>
<p>Naruto flairs with a sense of jealousy, the only explanation he could give himself was worry, but it was much too different to anything he’d ever felt before.</p>
<p>
  <span>“So have you ever been with someone in the village?” The question was random, but there was a sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The need to know was a bizarre one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if Sasuke had been meeting up with some random man every time he’d visit the village? Or yet, someone they both knew?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto hated the thought as it came to him. He had believed that Sasuke was married this whole time, ultimately it had been far from the truth. Now, his entire perception had tilted. Naruto found himself recalling instances where Sasuke could have hinted at it, but Naruto couldn’t seem to pinpoint any time it could have been evident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Outside?”</span>
</p>
<p>“Naruto, I don't date.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke kept drinking water, this conversation becoming more dreadful by the second. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto didn’t find this surprising. It wasn’t as if Sasuke had ever been the most attainable person, with continuously keeping many at arm's length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you ever will?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke took in a sharp breath. He had long come to terms with what his feelings meant and decided to move on in the best way that suited him. Watching over Naruto was enough to subdue the ache deep in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. it’s not for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>Naruto’s mind was selfishly lulled by the response. In a way Sasuke and him were in this together, he was still here, and he didn’t plan to share.</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto wanted to savor his time. “Let’s go camping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sasuke was taken off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the kids. It'll be great! Sarada would love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>“I’m not the camping type.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“We slept outside all the time for missions, you still do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for fun.” Sasuke didn’t think spending so much time with the blond in such close proximity was the best idea. It had been one of the rules he’d set in place, in order to shield himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bring all the stuff we’d need: food, tents, sleeping bags. Come on Sasuke, a weekend by the lake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really want me to come along that bad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto nodded with earnest eyes. “Of course, you’re my best friend.” It slipped out once again with all honesty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke had come to despise those four words. But as time had gone by, he had begun to understand how much weight it held. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, much too weak to resist. “I’ll go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto beamed. “It’ll be great, just the five of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke felt his face heat up at the blond’s words. He hadn’t let himself wish for such things in so long, but it came just as easy to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully the night hadn’t been as warm as anticipated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke walked with his hand in his pocket, picking at the edge of the envelope as he listened to the blond speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to walk me back.” Sasuke kept a stiff frame. Perhaps if he kept straying away from the other man they’d maintain a comfortable distance. But it seemed as though Naruto still couldn’t pick up on cues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto raised a brow shaking his head. “What? No, it’s dark out. Better fight if we stick together right?” He joked. Naruto smiled, swinging an arm around Sasuke’s neck, hauling him in close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke resisted the urge to yell at him. “I can’t stand you sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke scowled at his amused tone. He ultimately stayed put, and if he took the rest of the way there to memorize the feeling of Naruto’s build as it pressed against his, then that was his business alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naruto's eyes pried open at the blaring sound of his alarm going off at his side, groaning as he stretched wide across the air mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first night he’d spent at his new apartment since officially moving in. He had all his things finally brought over, but had yet to buy an actual bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should get up,” he yawned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto made his way over to the bathroom to brush his teeth before heading to the kitchen. He took cereal from out of the cabinet and poured what milk was left from the mini carton into a bowl. Naruto distracted himself by looking through the cooking book Temari had gifted him. Even though Naruto honestly didn’t care what he ate, he wasn’t about to feed his kids instant ramen when staying over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto skimmed through the page, confusion across his face. “Cabbage, what?” He scratched his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himawari was planning to stay over tomorrow and he wanted to surprise her with a meal she’d enjoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need help,” he groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto thankfully had the next two days off, and very much planned to spend this day as productive as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Shikamaru had suggested he take a few more to himself, it just wasn’t going to happen. Naruto did actually like his job, ensuring the safety of the citizens and helping those like him who had none, but he would be lying if he denied the toll it took on him. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Fortunately, things had gotten better with his schedule. </span>Naruto was making sure to work more efficiently, and better manage his time. He had also taken up gardening again, though they were small changes, it provided much relief.</p>
<p>
  <span>As he skimmed through the recipe, it came to his attention that he needed to buy some ingredients before attempting to start. Naruto had all morning to spare, so he quickly got dressed before heading out. Since the day was sunny, he put on an oversized orange t-shirt with some sweatpants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was bright with very few clouds out, so plenty of people were enjoying the day. As he walked along the pavement, the sound of children playing from across the yard made him smile. Hopefully Himawari would enjoy her time here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While a surprising sense of liberation had come along with this new transition, he only hoped for the comfort of his children. Himawari seemed very happy over the phone as far as he knew, which relieved him immensely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto stepped out of the apartment complex, and continued his way down the street. To his surprise things hadn’t changed much, news of his divorce didn’t cause an outrage as he had feared. Which came as a pleasant surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head, spotting the blonde from across the street. “Hey Ino!” He yelled back, before crossing over. “Need a hand?” Naruto pointed at the bags of soil behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino and him hadn’t ever been close, but they both liked to talk and he had time. Naruto held a bag in each arm, following behind her and into the shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you for a few days, been busy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto shrugged as he set the bags down. “Sort of, mostly with moving in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, how’s that been?” Ino busied herself with watering the flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I’ve been buying some stuff I need, overall expensive though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino laughed. “Yeah, I get that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino and Sai had gotten a divorce a few years back for reasons he didn’t know of and wouldn’t ask for. They were still very much good friends.</span>
</p>
<p>“How was your weekend though?” She walked over to the register. “Anything eventful?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto immediately smiled. Spending time with Sasuke was always euphoric, wishing to spend more time with him if he could. He appreciated his time with the man, but with Sasuke leaving so frequently it just wasn’t common. Though it certainly made his time with him that much more precious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily with time, he was able to better manage the ache it left. He was an adult now, and he had responsibilities so he couldn’t keep moping around over the raven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was great actually. I went out to dinner with Sasuke Saturday night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept a confused smile across her face, before it dawned on her. “Oh.” Ino hesitated to respond. “Alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto nodded as he gazed around the place, he enjoyed spotting what new additions she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s good to hear.” She went back to cleaning around the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I was just at home.” She awkwardly responded, averting her gaze as she kept scrubbing away. The sudden shift made him uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto took a step back, rubbing his neck. “Yeah, well I should get going. I was on my way to the grocery store, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah, of course don’t worry. I’ll talk to you later.” She waved him goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto left confused at the interaction, but decided not to dwell on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke stepped into the room. “Sakura, when should Sarada be back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Sakura was busy on her computer. “Oh I’m not too sure, a week or sooner. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking of taking her camping, you think she’d enjoy that?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Sakura was left puzzled, it wasn’t that she thought Sarada wouldn’t enjoy camping, it was that she </span>didn’t expect Sasuke to be the type. “Camping?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke pocketed his hand, unexpectedly nervous. “Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “Naruto invited us to go with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>Sakura stopped typing. “Sasuke–” </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was only asking for permission not opinions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura sighed. “She’s your daughter too, I’m sure she would love to go camping with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t feel as though he had the right to make these decisions with how absent he’d been for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He had a hard time forgiving himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if that’s why you asked then, yes, she can go.”  Sakura then turned around. “But if you came here for my opinion, then I’m sure you already know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke glowered. “I’m fine Sakura.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke hated how forward she had become. “Is this about Naruto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke, I’m not your babysitter. You’re a grown man, I’m sure you would hate if I behaved that way. I’m only coming to you as a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura,” he sighed, “I’m an adult, I think I know what I’m doing.” Sasuke left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sometimes regretted breaking down that one night, years ago. Exposing such intimate details about himself only made it that much harder to forget, especially with someone like Sakura, who wanted to talk it through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke appreciated Sakura’s casualty since Saturday, she didn’t ask and he didn’t bring it up. Those scarce moments with Naruto had always been something sacred, he cherished the fleeting times they had to themselves. Now, being able to share those with their children came unexpectedly. It was all much too sudden to delve into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke had been tempted to contact the blond since the other night. Certain times made it unbearable, but he could pacify the feeling enough if he maintained sufficient distance between the two. Though staying so long in the village made it that much harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke wasn’t foreign to the dislike of others, he knew most wanted him incarcerated or rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> for what he had done. He wasn’t a fool, he knew that Hinata wasn’t fond of him. Although then it had mattered, she was his wife. Naruto had chosen her to be by his side and he honored that as he could. Sasuke understood where he lied and cherished that Naruto had kept him around at all. But now as everything changed, he could see himself roping onto the other man. Naruto was an indulgent sin and Sasuke was ready to go to hell for him. It was all much too intense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto had soaked through his shirt by the time he got back to his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking around for two hours had been more of a workout than he’d expected, especially in this heat. Unfortunately the apartment didn’t have air conditioning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over to the kitchen counter to leave his groceries before making his way around the apartment, opening all the windows. Naruto then went back to place the fresh goods into the beaten refrigerator that came with the flat. It wasn’t the best but did remind him of his own when growing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all much too familiar. He hadn’t ever been great with solitude, maybe that’s why he kept making plans with Sasuke while he had him. He was a selfish man when it came down to it. He’d tried all he could to convince the raven to stay alongside him for so long, but ultimately had done nothing but leave an aching crater in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though now that Sasuke was so willing to spare him his time, whether it be out of pity or to jeer him, it didn’t matter. Naruto would take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came to fear what unheralded emotions would arise from this change. The thought of straying from what he’d built invited unneeded fears. But now he intended to ride it through for better or for worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” he cursed, snapping his hand back from the hot copper windowsill he hadn’t realized he was leaning on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto took off his damp shirt, wiping it across his sweaty face before tossing it aside. He then went to the sink to wash his hands. “Okay I can do this,” he spoke aloud to himself, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to screw this up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After washing the vegetables he got to tearing off and holding down a few cabbage leaves as he held a knife in his other hand. “Okay…” Naruto kept a fixed stare on the page. It seemed as though he needed to cut off the core. He shakily brought the knife down, careful with his movements. Then letting out an exasperated exhale once he put down the knife. “Yeah I need help,” he frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto had finally gotten done with successfully slicing the rest of the vegetables that would go into the filling without cutting himself, which he counted as a victory.</span>
</p>
<p>As he waited for the pork to thaw, he plugged the fan into the wall to cool off. The apartment kept getting warmer as the sun shined directly into his apartment. He was sitting in front of the fan when his phone began to ring. Naruto groaned as he limply walked across to answer.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shika, everything okay?” Naruto asked, hoping everything was fine at the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, don’t worry nothing came up. I was only calling to tell you that the envoy from Suna will arrive in a few weeks.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah don’t worry I’ll note it down. Actually while I have you on call, can you tell me if we’re meeting with any representatives in the next two weeks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No not as far as I’m concerned, why?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto sat back down, now picking distractingly at the material of his sweats. “I'm going camping with the kids,” he coughed, “and Sasuke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sasuke?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah for the kids, y’know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“For the kids…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sarada would love it and it’s only for the weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>Naruto awaited his response. He hated Shikamaru’s silence, you could never really tell what he meant by it. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm, I think that’d be fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” He affirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll call if anything new comes up.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call then ended. Naruto stared blankly at his phone for a while afterward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Had that been weird?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke and him were close friends. So what if they went camping? That was normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto shook his head as he went back to the fan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke wasn’t sure why he was doubting himself now as he stood right outside the gate. He walked all this way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto had given him his address the other night before parting ways. It wasn’t as if it was a weird time to stop by, but he hadn’t called and this visit was most certainly impulsive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still he also wanted to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke continued forward anyways, gently pushing the glass door open into the lobby. The heinous mint green walls were almost enough to have him turning around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man sat behind the front desk, expression emotionless and quite bored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This was the security?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke made his way over as he awaited for the other man to look up from his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems as though Sasuke’s shadow casting over him finally caught his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man seemed to have recognized him, eyes widening the slightest bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I help you with?” He closed his book, sitting rigidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to visit the Nanadaime Hokage.” Sasuke always used formalities when referring to the blond, but Naruto didn’t need to know that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, reaching over for the phone and dialing as he kept glancing back at him with wary eyes. “Lord Seventh, you have a visitor...Uchiha.” He hummed at whatever Naruto said over the line before hanging up. “Apartment C1.” He then pressed a button unlocking the door across the lobby, leading to the complex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke offered a polite nod before walking away. These types of interactions were much more common than preferred, but less bothersome than death threats. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Sasuke stepped outside the building and began walking along the pavement. At least he could say the complex was well kept, it was all very trim and tidy. </span>Most certainly as calm as the city could get.</p>
<p>
  <span>As he got closer to the front door, the noise on the other side became much clearer. He didn’t have a chance to knock before the door swung open and a hand pulled him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch it you imbecile,” Sasuke snapped, leaning upright to straighten the crinkled clothing.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t want the fruit flies to get in,” Naruto winced.</span>
</p>
<p>Sasuke’s eyes widened, face heating up. He hadn’t noticed the shirtless man before, caught up in fit. “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Sasuke tried his best to maintain direct eye contact, not to let his gaze wonder.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha– Sasuke, I’m sweating balls here,” Naruto looked at him stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see some beads of sweat along the sides of Naruto’s face now that he thought about it. He was sure if he allowed himself to stare elsewhere he’d find much more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is your apartment so warm?” He looked around to see several unpacked boxes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well first there isn’t an air conditioner in my place and second the fucking sun is shining directly through my window,” Naruto complained. His eyes then widened, cursing before he sprinted away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Sasuke resisted the urge to trace along the lines and dips of Naruto’s damp back as he followed closely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot to take the wrappers out of the freezer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke watched as Naruto frantically threw the plastic seal into the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You put them in the freezer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything was hot by the time I got home! I figured that popping them in the freezer would cool them down a bit,” he pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>Sasuke took a look around the kitchen, spotting pieces of food all around the counter. “You were cooking?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you can even count this as cooking, then yeah sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke walked up next to the blond, examining the bowl. “Filling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to make something nice for Hima tomorrow.” Naruto deflated, rubbing at his forehead. “I don’t want to screw it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke carefully eyed the man from the side. He could see this was stressing him. “I can help you if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> even cook?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes softened with a shaky smile on his face before he jumped up to hug him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to get sweat all over me. Off!” He needed to control himself, the blond’s grip seemed to only be getting tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a godsend,” Naruto whispered into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke had enough, tearing himself away instantly. “First rule, keep yourself a foot away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t need to tell me twice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke shot him a glare, annoyed at his chipper tone. “Let’s just get started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke was having trouble concentrating with Naruto only a few feet away — intently staring at him while he placed the pan on the stove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Sasuke turned to ask him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d you learn how to cook?” Naruto’s curious expression was childish almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugged. “As a child I learned to cook for myself. That and traveling can get expensive, I don’t always have the funds to eat out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto nodded. “Do you cook often?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cook as much as I can when I’m here. Sarada likes my meals, and it’s one way to show her I care, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>Naruto smiled wide. “Well by the looks of she’s right, you didn’t even need to look at the recipe. It took me a while to get only a third of it done.” </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke hated how Naruto’s words got to him. “Well I hope you caught what I was doing, I can’t just stop by and help you out every time.” That was a lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you stop by?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke stilled in his actions. He couldn’t just say that he had been thinking of him like some lovesick betrothed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to check in and see if you were settling in okay, I assume you gave me your address for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave it to you so you could visit any time you’d like.” Naruto stared fondly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t want to indulge the thought much longer, a safe distance was best. Though now he wasn’t so sure how long he could keep it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pass me the batch.” Attempting to change the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto stood and walked beside him, placing the gyoza into the basket.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke retreated back, walking away. Feeling as if he was suffocating in such close proximity. While they were fleeting it didn’t hurt any less, he just better managed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should come over tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For dinner, you should come over. I mean you practically made the meal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke didn’t know if that would be the best idea. “I’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto hid his smile as he turned away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both sat at the shabby table Naruto temporarily set up while they waited, eating a granola bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to concentrate as they ate, the moment was much too domestic to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You've gained weight.” Sasuke said, attempting to stray away from his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto frowned. “Do I look that out of shape?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I like it.” Sasuke immediately regretted it as it left his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s eyes widened. “Really?” He wasn’t so open about his insecurities, especially with Sasuke. Naruto always wanted to impress him, anyway he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke hesitantly nodded. “You don’t look so malnourished anymore.” Naruto always looked attractive, but he was pleased to see him fill out nicely. No longer living off starch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto laughed. “Sitting around all day in a chair certainly helped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke chuckled under this breath. Seeing him now, as a grown man brought a warm feeling through him. He knew he would always find him tantalizing, the desire to run his fingers down his torso made his face heat up. “Well you should get better security then.”</span>
</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean Nori? He’s just to make sure there aren’t any unexpected visitors.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean the anbu are technically there to make sure I don’t get ambushed, but Shikamaru was just worried people would randomly show up. That’s why this was the best option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s stupid, but I guess it does make avoiding weird visitors easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke thought to himself for a moment, he hadn’t really considered that. Naruto was young, and now single, he had plenty of options. A sudden tremor came over him at the thought of Naruto in another relationship. It was an inane fear to have since he had no say otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I should get going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the sun seems to set soon.” Sasuke got up ignoring Naruto’s crestfallen expression. He didn’t want to stay any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah let me walk you out.” Naruto motioned to stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke lifted a hand. “It’s fine, I’ll just see myself out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto sat back down, slowly nodding with a frown. “I hope you can make it tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn.” Sasuke looked away, gathering himself before walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto watched behind as the other left, closing the door as he let out a tired exhale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while he stood to clean up around the kitchen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>